Life Among the Stars
by clouded blade
Summary: Life in Peach Creek is simple, routine. As high school goes on, things begin to change in the small town. Relationships flourish and trauma abounds to those who are not strong enough... Credit for Nat and Rave go to their creators. I do not own the characters of this piece. I only own the story and any OC's (like Flynn).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm very excited to announce that I've begun my own KevEdd fanfic after reading so many recently. As a novelist as well, this will not be a quick story where the relationships and plots burst instantly to end shortly. There will hopefully be many chapters to come, but I have no idea, as I've only written the first one so far. I hope you all like it and feel free to comment so I can grow! I know some people reading this are from a group on Facebook that I have gotten close to, so I hope this story is one that they love.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - As the Crickets Echo

"Alright. Ed, I need you to sneak into Rolf's and get us a chicken. Sockhead, I need you to use the feathers from the chicken that Ed is gonna get and start making the items we are going to sell." Eddy began to give us our instructions, but honestly, I was not sure where this scam of his was going. I tuned out after a while.

"OH EDDY! I love the chickens!" Loveable oaf.

Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Eddward Vincent. I'm a sophomore, or rather, almost a junior, in high school with my two best friends, Ed and Eddy. Right now, it's nearing the end of the summer and my Junior year is about to start. I've been trying to read a couple more books on our summer reading list while Eddy has been trying to devise a new scam of "fancy fans" to help with the late summer heat. While I've been attempting to convince the two of them all summer to pick up a book so they are better prepared for the coming year, its been a wasted effort. I, however, have been trying to tune him out in the hopes that I can get through more than what was on the list.

"Yo, Double D, are you even listening to me?" I looked up from my copy of _Tale of Two Cities_ to look over to Eddy who was giving me his typical glare.

"Oh, yes, of course Eddy. I was just enraptured by this literature, but yes, I am listening to you as well. I'm good at multitasking, as you well know." I smiled politely, trying to diffuse any tension from my ignoring his ramblings. His eyes narrowed on me, but he turned back and continued talking to Ed about the exact color of the chicken feathers that he claimed to need.

We were sitting in the front yard of my house, seeing as it was such a nice day out and there was nothing better to do.

"Well gentlemen, would you two care for some refreshments? I can get some water, or make a pitcher of lemonade." Eddy didn't respond as he was in the midst of a new idea, something about attaching the chicken feathered fans to spray bottles. Ed's eyes, however, lit up.

"OH! How about some lemonade made from the lemon brains of the aliens from Planet Zombie of quadrant four!" I looked over at him and simply blinked.

"Lemonade it is." He is a simple individual, but he means well and he can't help but to be kind. Unfortunately that tends to mean he can get used easily. And while I am Friends with Eddy, I do find the need to stay around and put up with his antics in order to keep Ed safe.

After retrieving our refreshments and some snacks of carrots and celery with some dip, I went back to my reading while Ed played with his food in a way I think I'll refrain from describing.

Down the road we could hear a loud engine rumbling at a quick pace down in our direction. Eddy rolled his eyes and started drawing out some plans while Ed put two carrots in his mouth like tusks.

Quickly a red and steel bike sped into view and pulled into the driveway across the street and into the garage. Kevin Barr. Our childhood bully and Eddy's most hated rival, and I use the term rival loosely. Eddy saw him as a rival for Nazz's affection, but Naz honestly never showed Eddy any interest. I tried to tell him it was all in his imagination but that got nothing but unnecessary profanity thrown at me. I've simply given up on those arguments.

I personally have nothing against Kevin, but I know he teased us because he thought we were… ahem… Dorks. I simply attempt to steer clear of him, even now in the high school setting. I do not wish to be ridiculed; it is not exactly a pleasant experience.

Yes, I live across the street from the childhood bully, and the now popular high school jock. My life is a stereotype, but c'est la vie, yes?

I will admit that my eyes lingered on his closed garage door for a little longer than they probably should have. I apologize; I have to admit something. I am of the gay persuasion, however I have never acted on it. Of course my best friends know and they do not care one way or the other. Rather, Ed does not know any better and Eddy just wants to make sure I do not go after him since he's such a "ladies man." And while Kevin is attractive, as any woman would agree, I have no delusions of grandeur in that regard. I'm not even a blip on his social radar and I have no illusions of anything else. Life is life, and I just want to get through high school and get into a good college after that.

While the sun started setting and Eddy began picking up the pieces of his plan, I took our cups back into my house and set the barely touched vegetable tray back into the refrigerator. I came back out to say good night to my friends as they both started to walk back to their homes.

With the sound of the crickets came an emptiness in the night. My parents haven't been home for a while. They are very important surgeons a few cities away and they didn't want me to uproot my life here at Peach Creek to go live in a larger city. They call twice a week like clockwork. Monday morning before school to check up on my plans for the week and then Saturday afternoon to hear about how the week has gone. I miss them, but they have managed to keep away this long, so there must be a greater reason for it, right? That simply means that when night comes, and the stars blink on and shine high above, I am alone below them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again everyone! I know I didn't put this into the first chapter when I should have, so I'll put it into this one. Obviously the characters are not of my design, and thus, belong to their creators. The only thing that is mine is the story.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The First Day Back

The last two weeks of summer were rather droll. I finished the novel I was reading, and Eddy's scam fell through like they always do.

"I don't know what went wrong! That one should have worked! It was warm and everyone would have loved them… Are you even listening to me Sockhead?!" We were almost to our school, walking in the warm morning air with the sun low in the sky, but brightening our simple world all the same. I looked over to him, smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it Eddy. It is in the past now, and we have a new school year to begin. Are you not excited for what our junior year will have in store for us?!" Eddy game me a glare as if I spit in his coffee.

"Get off it, Double D. Your design must not have panned out with the fans. My plan was foolproof, right down to my schtick that I would use to sell them. Yeah, that's what it must have been. A design flaw." He stroked his chin deep in thought while we walked.

Ed was not with us this morning on our walk to school. His mother made him walk Sarah and Jimmy to school. They were a couple years under us but Sarah was close with Nazz so she was already fairly popular in the high school. However, their mother still wanted Ed to walk them on their first day to make sure they were safe.

As we neared the steps up to the school, Eddy ran up and called back to me. "Sockhead! We are going to re-vamp the design of those fans at lunch! Be ready to actually focus!" And with that, he vanished into the building.

Now I'm going to be completely honest, working on another scam for Eddy was not what I wished to do on my first day back in school. I wanted to smell the pages of my new text books, pour over the course lists of my advanced classes, and organize my supplies for the duration of the first semester before I knew I would need to go fetch more. Maybe I can convince Eddy to have that conversation at a later date. I didn't want to lose out of my festivities I had planned for this glorious day.

As I walked into the building I only vaguely recall bumping into something. "Yo, watch where you're going Double dweeb!"

I stopped, my face dropping and my pulse picking up. I turned back around to see Kevin Barr and Nathan Goldberg. Kevin's face was in a scowl and I could feel myself shrinking under his gaze. Nat, however, had a cocky grin on his face. Together however, the two athletes created an imposing image, and one that I cannot remove from my memory. Kevin used to be more lean muscle, thin, but not as thin as I am. Now he was built with more muscle from going to the weight room most mornings and acting as the football captain, and while I was tall, he stood a few inches above me. Nat, on the other hand was all lean muscle. While he played on the football team as well, he didn't push himself to "bulk up" like Kevin has. Nat moved here during the summer before our freshman year of high school and he became close friends with Kevin due to their mutual fondness of sports. His teal hair made him stand out when in comparison to Kevin's red hair under his cap.

"Oh, my apologies Kevin. I seem to have been focused on the joy that this day has given for all of us. A brand new year, and a new start." At that, Kevin raised an eyebrow and pushed past me with Nat walking behind him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, dork."

I watched them walk, keeping a closer eye on Kevin's broad shoulders as he went away and had to physically shake myself out of my staring. This was Kevin Barr. I was lucky if I could keep myself from panicking whenever he was nearby. The fact that I was able to make coherent statements this time was purely because of my excitement for what day it is.

"You know what I can't stand, Nat?" Nat shook his head as we walked through the hallway. "I can't stand how easily excited that dork can get just because school has started. Like what the hell? Does he not have any real life?" Kevin muttered angrily under his breath.

"I don't know, dear, but I think the little guy is cute." Nat grinned and waved his hands casually.

"Whatever man. You can have the double dweeb then. He's hopeless and if that's your thing, go for it." Kevin was well aware of Nat's pension for penis. Sorta the reason why, while they were friends, Kevin changed on his own before and after football practice. Nat never complained. If anything, he joked about not needing to see Kevin out of his clothes to have a good idea of what lies underneath and that simply made Kevin roll his eyes.

Kevin nodded a small goodbye to Nat as they parted to head to their classes. He smiled when he saw his other best friend, Nazz, walking toward him. They compared their schedules well in advance and realized they had the same homeroom class so they planned to meet every morning to head to class together. She was like a sister to him and he would do anything for her. They tried dating when they were younger, but they both decided it would be better if they were simply friends. They both found it awkward when they kissed, like kissing their sibling.

Nat and Nazz had more of a struggle with their relationship. While they were friends, sure, they still seemed to grate on each other's nerves so Kevin frequently had to play as the go-between.

Kevin simply hoped this year would go well and that his team would make it far. Schooling wasn't a big deal for him. That's not to say he didn't care, it just wasn't a top priority of his, even with Nazz scolding him for that regularly.

"So how do you think this year will go, Kevin? Think you'll finally ask one of the other's out?" Kevin shrugged. Dating the cheerleaders wasn't exactly on the top of his list either. Nazz gave him a knowing smile. "It's ok if you want to talk about it Kevin. I know already."

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. Earlier in the summer, Nat and Kevin messed around a little bit, nothing major. "We only made out a little Nazz, it wasn't that big of a deal. And there was a fair amount of alcohol involved." Nazz chuckled and nodded, slowly.

"Alright, alright. No need to get huffy Kev. Come on, let's get to class. But the instant you say you are dating Nat is the instant I beat the crap out of you." Kevin turned his face up at that.

"I have no intention of getting _that_ close to Nat. It was an accident, alright?" Kevin put his hands in his pocket and slid into the classroom with Nazz grinning widely behind him.

When Kevin finally looked up from the ground after sitting down, he saw someone walk into the room. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You've got to be kidding me." I gulped and looked into my homeroom and saw him sitting in the back of the classroom. It was not loud enough that it pulled the attention of all the students in the classroom, but it was loud enough for me to know that it was directed back to me. I knew the voice, all too well.

Kevin was sitting in the back row, so I sat myself in my normal spot.

The very front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a few days to post this one. Its also rather long so I'll chalk up the lateness to its length. ^-^ I know things are a little slow, but I like to write like its a real life experience. Relationships do not just go BOOM and appear out of nothing. Like I said earlier, this will be a lengthy story so I hope you guys are in for the long haul, and I really hope you all are because I have so many ideas that you will all probably want to keep reading. Also, it hasn't shown yet, but I do get a lot of my inspiration from music, as I have a bunch of notes about what I want to do with the story tied to specific songs. You'll see what I mean soon, as I will be putting in the song, in some fashion, into the chapters they correspond with. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to be more prompt about the next one. Who knew some wine, candles, and my favorite pandora** **playlist could lead to the flow of this piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Faking It

The first few weeks of school went as they normally have in the past. I took every study hall chance I could get to help Eddy and Ed with their schoolwork since they were already falling behind. I took it upon myself last year to speak to our councilors to make sure the three of us shared a study hall where I could tutor them in all the subjects. Now we go to the library every study hall for our tutoring sessions.

Today was particularly difficult when it came to getting the two of them to focus. Homecoming was this weekend. This high school event consisted of a dance and the homecoming football game. I was not one to partake in these events, however Eddy was discussing his plans to schmooze Nazz to go with him to the dance. Ed was more excited for the people at the football game. Ed was always a people person.

"Sockhead, which approach is best to go after Nazz? The subtle and smooth approach, or the rough and outright?" Eddy had a large grin on his face while he asked me.

"Oh Eddy, I'm sure which ever approach you use will go perfectly. Nazz is such a nice girl, how could she say no? Now, about your trigonometry formulas." I pointed back to the textbook in front of us and Eddy gave me a dirty look.

"As if, Sockhead."

I decided to turn my attention to Ed, since Eddy clearly seemed otherwise preoccupied. Ed looked at the science textbook he had in front of him and scrunched his face.

"Not the pig skin I like Double D! I wanna chase the pig with wings!" I raised an eyebrow in response and simply shook my head. I pat his head and he gave a large grin. I decided that with both Ed and Eddy focused on the events of Homecoming that were coming up, that I would not waste my time trying to get them to think of other things. I turned back to my own advanced math textbook and proceeded to read a chapter ahead from where we were in the unit.

Kevin and Nat sat on the other side of the library from where the three dorks sat. Kevin glanced up occasionally but kept going back to his homework, one hand on his forehead, just below his hat that was turned backwards in his trademark fashion. Nat looked over across the table to what Kevin was working on.

"Struggling over there, stud? Whatcha workin' on?" Nat scooted closer, but Kevin pushed his chair away with his foot.

"Nothing. Just let me focus, man. Don't you have something of your own to work on?" Nat grinned at Kevin's question.

"Oh, hun. I get my work done quickly. I don't need the extra time of study hall. I just enjoy this period to gaze at my lovely quarterback." He winked and Kevin made a gagging motion. "Oh come on, Kev. Why not ask Double Delish to help you? He is just the cutest little genius this side of the state."

Kevin scratched his head under his hat in frustration. "I can't just ask the dork for help. He wouldn't help me anyways. He'd probably love to see me fail after what I've done to him before." Nat gave him a scrutinizing stare.

"Oh I don't think that cutie is so cold hearted as to hold things against you for this long. Why don't I just shimmy myself over there and get him to come and help you. Trust me dear, you are struggling hardcore and I think he's the perfect little Double Dish to help ya out. Just call me the mender of friendships." Nat quickly stood up from the table and walked away from Kevin. Kevin tried to stop him by reaching for his wrist but Nat easily avoided Kevin. _Damn you Nat_.

I continued to peruse my textbook when Ed tapped my shoulder and shakily pointed behind me.

"Double D! The alien from the planet Seaweed is coming!" All I could do is give Ed a confused look. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Hey there, Double D." My entire body convulsed as someone whispered into my ear over my shoulder and I nearly knocked the table over.

"N-Nat!" The thin teal-headed football player was leaning against my chair with a cheeky grin on his face. I inched further forward toward the edge, clearly not thinking that chairs eventually end, and I found myself fallen under the table. Nat raised one cocky eyebrow in my direction.

Eddy glared at Nat. "What do you want seaweed?" Ah, so that's where Ed got that.

Nat only moved his eyes to give Eddy a passing glance, but the rest of his body remained leaning on my chair looming over me. His eyes shifted back to me, not bothering to give Eddy any more of a response. "Oh, Double D, sitting under the table is so unbecoming… I would like you to come and give me a hand with something. It seems I'm having trouble with…" He turned around and called out to Kevin. "What was it you were working on?"

How could he do that? Yell in a library?! Has he no class? Humanity? Decency?! By the look Kevin gave him from the other table he had similar thoughts. Or maybe he just did not like the idea of Nat having me help them. I must admit that the thought was rather intimidating. I do not believe I've been any closer than five feet to Kevin without something aggressive or derogatory happening at my expense. Nat gave a knowing grin and pulled the chair out of the way completely and looked down at me.

"Alrighty, cutie, up you go. We require you help over at the other table." He paid no attention to the look the librarian gave him while she shushed him. I slowly, and shakily, stood up and out from under the table.

"You aren't really going to go help these jerks." Eddy inquired without it actually being a question.

Nat turned slightly toward Eddy. "Oh, he does not have a choice in the matter, wee one. Why don't you go back to your sad plans to woo our fair Nazz?" A dark grin crossed his smooth features. It was in heavy contrast to his teal hair. I found it peculiar, but also terrifying.

I looked over to Eddy, apologetically. "I'll simply see what it is they require my assistance with, Eddy. I'll be back to help guide your studies momentarily, alright?" He rolled his eyes and muttered something mildly obscene under his breath directed toward Nat.

Nat simply smiled and grabbed me by the waist and all about hauled me over to the table and dropped me in a seat between Nat and Kevin. He was oddly strong for his more slender shape. I suppose that's how he managed to play football with the larger guys… Guys like Kevin. I found myself blushing without realizing it. I only noticed it because of Kevin's reaction.

"What are you staring at dork?" I shook my head quickly. I slid my chair away from Kevin, but that put me closer to Nat, so I shifted it back, closer to Kevin. This made him glare at me, so I moved back in the other direction, but Nat made me uncomfortable so I gave up and just pushed myself a little away from the table, or tried to rather. Nat had hooked his foot around the leg of my seat so I couldn't move further back. He then pushed me back toward Kevin. I finally gave up and looked down at my hands while they twisted around each other in my lap.

"He's the one that needs your help Double D." Nat glanced over to Kevin and something was shared between them, unspoken and unacknowledged as Kevin went back to his schoolwork. He pushed it over into my direction. I looked up slowly, keeping my eyes down so as to not look at Kevin and gain his ire.

I pulled the problems closer and nodded slowly. "May I?" Kevin shrugged, his deep greens eyes watching me closely, small strands of his smooth red hair moving ever so slightly through the back of his red cap as he shifted to get a better look at what I was doing. I took his pencil and erased a small mistake and moved it back toward him. He looked over the math problem and took his pencil back. A small smile crossed his features as he went through the rest of the problem.

"Mistakes, no matter how small and insignificant they may seem, can truly derail the perfect equation, and thus, make the answer impossible to grasp." Kevin looked up to me, his green eyes piercing through me, as if he was searching for another answer. He shook himself and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks double dork. I think I see what I did here and I think I can manage the rest." He shifted and went back to his work. I nodded, satisfied that this encounter did not end in some sort of verbal exchange. And by exchange I mean a verbal toss at my expense. I started to stand up, but found myself unable to gain my balance because Nat's foot was still holding my seat in place. It nearly knocked me down, but instead it made me collapse back into the seat.

"So, Double Delish, what are you doing this Friday? Coming out to our game for Homecoming to show your Cobbler spirit? Or how about the dance on Saturday? Going to that?" Kevin gave Nat a look but when I turned to look between them, he went right back to his math homework.

"I… uh… I did not have any intentions of going. You see, sports are not my specialty, so I would not even really understand what was happening. As for the dance… well, I've never been to one and I do not know how to dance." Kevin suppressed and laugh and Nat looked hurt, well, as much as I suppose he could look being who he was.

"Kevin, do not laugh at me. What did I say that was so humorous?" Kevin only shook his head and kept working.

Nat leaned forward, closing the distance between us. I was stuck between Kevin and Nat, two football players that were much stronger than I was. I could feel myself shrinking between them.

"I am hurt. How could you not want to come and see strapping young and well endowed me in tight pants run around a field after a piece of flying leather? That must be every gay mans dream!" The dark grin on Nat's face told him he got the reaction he was going for. I could feel the heat in my face and I thought I was going to pass out. It was not so much that he had no issue discussing my preference, and that's probably because he himself, ahem, swung that way, _ugh what a grotesque way of putting it_ , but that he so openly did so without any thought of the consequence. What if Kevin heard him? Which I sure he did, seeing as he was sitting not two feet from him. I glanced over to Kevin and he was… he was laughing, quietly to himself while he worked. He did not react, at least not how I thought he would. Kevin is the straight man that everyone dreamed to be with, and one would think that would carry a sense of, well, of homophobic tendencies, but he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by Nat's statement. If anything, he found it funny because it was at my expense. Again. I suppose so long as it is directed at me then all is good. I shook my head, trying to get myself out of my stupor that this teal haired boy had thrown me in.

"Oh, my… No, Nat I think I'll pass. I mean, even if it is, as you say, 'every gay man's dream,' I do not believe it to be mine… necessarily." Nat made a pouting face at me while I blushed even more, if that was possible. _What is happening?_

Kevin sighed and shifted slightly to look over to him, his musculature tightening as he moved. Sorry, I don't know why I keep noticing that. Apologies. _Keep it together Eddward._

"Listen Double Dork, you're a junior in high school. You gotta live a little. Come to the game, go to the dance. See what you are missing, and if you really don't like them, leave. Whatever. It'd just be nice to see you enjoying yourself for once." I fought to correct his grammar, but I decided it was not worth the potential consequences.

"I do enjoy myself Kevin. Whatever do you mean?" I gave him a smile, my tooth gap showing and all. At that moment Kevin started packing up his math work and the bell rang not ten seconds later. He looked back at me as him and Nat left the table and went to walk out of the library.

"Then stop faking it. Like that smile." He turned and walked out, Nat smiling and blowing me a kiss. I blushed and sat there, unsure what had happened this period. _Fake it?_ Could he really see through me that easily?

Eddy and Ed walked over to me and Eddy gave my shoulder a slight shove. "Come on, Sockhead. Next period is about to start soon." I nodded, albeit shakily.

"I have your big brain books, Double D!" I smiled to Ed and took my books that he had grabbed for me. The three of us quickly walked out of the library and I started heading to my next class.

 _Am I really faking it?_

* * *

 **You guys like it? Review please if you want (even if its just typos I may not have noticed. I'm three glasses of wine in, I probably missed something)! I really want to know what you guys think! Especially since this is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous about it. I generally write my own things, but this has so many ideas flowing through me that I couldn't resist doing this story anymore. Thanks again and I'll try to get Chapter 4 up asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my avid and expecting readers! I hope you guys haven't had to wait too long for me to post the next chapter, but well, here it is! I have to apologize for the length. Sometimes I get a little carried away and find myself typing a novel without meaning to. But when I go back to try and break it up into more than one chapter, I can't find a real good place to do so, so I left it! Power through it, I promise it will be worth while!**

 **Also, feel free to leave a review or comment or whatever. I REALLY want to know what you guys think of the story so far and how things are progressing. I know things may seem slow, but that's how I see love and romance, and it comes out in my writing. I hope you all like it and are willing to wait and ride this awesome and lovely ride with me!**

 **Alright, I'll leave you all alone so you can read now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Big Game, in more ways than One.

A few days after the library incident, my alarm went off at exactly six am Friday morning. The day of the football game. I still could not get Kevin's words out of my head and it caused me to slow down my morning routine. I spent more time staring at the mirror attempting to decipher what Kevin saw that gave away any trace of my more, real emotions. Even my two best friends never second-guess my smiles. How could this individual who struggles with school and that I barely know aside from childhood confrontations see through me so clearly?

I tried to shake myself from any deeper thoughts on the topic. It was the Friday of Homecoming weekend, which meant everyone at the school as going to be in an uproar over the coming festivities. I suppose I had better brace myself. Eddy and Ed were waiting for me once I finally left my house. I heard a low rumble and looked across the street to see Kevin's garage door opening and his slender, gleaming, and frightening motorcycle coast out. I swear I could see a glint of green through the visor of his helmet as he sped by. He was wearing a black leather jacket, I suppose to keep the biting wind from chilling him too badly while he sped along. However, that may not have been the reason I noticed it. Ahem.

I do not recall what Ed and Eddy were discussing on our walk to school. I was distracted by a flurry of thoughts and fears that I could not place. I am naturally and anxious individual, and all these thoughts did not help with any of my anxiety issues.

"Well hey there Double Delectable." Nat appeared out of nowhere behind me and I convulsed myself into a tree. While I braced myself against the tree for support and gathered enough of my will to steady my heartbeat, Eddy was getting up in Nat's face.

"What do you want, kelp head? Why do you keep bothering us? Got a crush or somethin'?" Eddy was standing right in front of the football player, no fear in his eyes or words. That's more than I could ever say for myself.

Nat let out a bark of laughter. "A crush? On you? Oh, shrimp, aren't you just the cutest, most deluded little thing? I wouldn't be interested in you even if you grew a few more inches and actually washed your hair more than once a week." Eddy's face was growing a deeper shade of red than I had seen in a long time. He was about to lay into Nat but Nat walked away before he could say anymore. And he walked toward me. Why did this keep happening to me? I do not believe my cardiovascular system could keep this up. I was surely going to pass out if my heart beat any faster. "So, Double D, you'll be at the game cheering us on, right?" He winked at me.

"U-uh-us, Nat?" Nat laughed and poked my nose.

"Why, Kevin and I, of course. I know he's hoping to see you at the game. Something about getting you to get out of your shell. Not sure _what_ that could possibly mean…" Nat passed a knowing glance over to the parked motorcycle that I saw pull out of the Barr driveway earlier this morning. Kevin must have already gotten here and gone inside. I blushed, but only slightly. I knew what Nat was talking about. Nat knew that whatever Kevin had said earlier this week in the library had had some sort of impact on me. He grinned and turned and left, sauntering his way into the school as if he owned the place, and maybe he did. He was a football player, popular, and well liked by faculty and friends. As far as most high school students are concerned, he did own the place. That was terrifying to me. I was the complete opposite of that. I was a nobody; a walking brain that was easily abused for whatever another student may have a need of. I was not strong enough to really defend myself, and I always try to smooth things over with conversation any ways. This meant I always played nice and ended up doing whatever the individuals wanted without much of a fight.

The warning bell rang for us to get to first period and that shook me out of my lull. Eddy was still fuming and Ed was just walking around with his typical grin plastered to his face, completely unaware of the flare that nearly sparked between Eddy and Nat, or the moment of terror between Nat and I. I just wanted this day to be over.

I stopped as I realized something. _If I do not partake in the football game festivities, I fear Nat and Kevin will have some words to share._ That was not exactly something I wished to partake in. I suppose that was enough to convince me to at least go for a little while. What harm could come from it, yes?

The school day was uneventful. Students were abuzz with the coming game and the teachers knew it was going to be a hopeless effort to really get anything done. I did the work we were instructed to work on, but my mind kept drifting off topic. I was not even concerned with the football game, I mean, what harm can come from watching a game other than boredom? But rather, I was worried about my own acting abilities. Somehow, Kevin was able to see through me, without so much as a second blink of his deep hunter green eyes. It was as if he was the archer and I was the doe, easily struck down by his gaze and his ability to see through me. It was horrifying and confusing, and even a little impressive, but that only added to my fear. Such a skill he had, and I somehow was his target of this skill. Luckily I was able to avoid him today aside from homeroom. I did not meet his gaze when I walked into the classroom and I took my seat in the front, while he was lounging languidly in the back, feet propped up on his desk while he spoke with Nazz about todays game, I'm sure, but I could swear I felt cool and collected eyes on me throughout that first period class.

The final bell of the day rang and all the students ran for their lockers, in the hopes to leave the school grounds quickly and get the best seats for the game, as the game started a couple hours after the end of the day. Most students who went to the game that early passed the time by talking about the odds on which team would win and how everyone would do. I, however, had no desire to go that early. Eddy was avoiding the game because he had plans to try and continue to convince Nazz to go to the dance with him. So far, he did not have any luck in that department, and he spent our entire study trying to come up with more plans to help get her to "see how he's the one." I do not believe I would go as far as that, especially where Eddy is concerned, but I cannot help but to feel for him. At least he can actively pursue his desires. I am too withdrawn, and I admit that, for any sort of actions like what he's been planning. There is not even anyone that would take another look at me here at this school, so I idly passed the time listening to his rants and raves.

I started walking home after school, instead of the football field off behind the school. I figured I would have enough time to get back to the house, eat a small nutritional snack to tide me over till after the game when I had more time to make myself dinner.

"Double D! The pigskin is flying behind the school! Where are you going?" Ed called after me, catching up to me easily with his large stride.

"Oh, Ed. I was going to go home before the game and have a nice snack to tide me over until I prepared supper for myself post game. Would you care to join?"

Ed shook his head. "Come on Double D! A pig is going to fly and people are gonna chase it! Not a time for snacks, Double D. Silly Double D." He grabbed my hand with his grimy hand and it took every ounce of will power I had left not to cringe and pull my hand away. _I suppose I am not heading home after all._

Ed and I made our way back through the school and out toward the football field where the two teams were stretching and getting ready. There were many other students seated on the bleachers all talking and smiling, ready for a good game. I looked up to Ed.

"Ed, who are the Cobblers playing for our Homecoming game?" Ed blinked and scratched his chin perplexed and stumped by my question.

"The evil woodchucks from planet 10.666, a rough and ravaged planet where they have to eat each other to survive. They don't take prisoners, Double D. I'd stay a safe distance from them if I were you." I smiled and shook my head. _What an imagination he has._

I looked around the field and saw Nat and Kevin stretching and talking, laughing occasionally. I looked over to the other team and stopped. They were the Woodchucks, the West Creek Woodchucks. I glanced back over to Ed, who had a simple smile on his face, bouncing in his seat waiting in barely contained excitement for the game to start. Maybe Ed was more coherent that he let on.

We sat idly as the game finally started. It was boring at first, but the enthusiasm of everyone on the bleachers began to get to me. I was getting excited right along with them. I knew enough about how the game worked that watching it was not a complete waste of my time. Halfway through the game stopped and the crowd started to disperse from the bleachers. Halftime. I stayed seated with Ed while we glanced up to the scoreboard. The Peach Creek Cobblers were down by seven points. I will admit though, Nat had a good point about wanting to watch the game. Everyone did look good in their sport uniforms.

Nat looked around to the crowd of people that had moved off of the bleachers to talk to the team and to get snacks. He stopped when he caught sight of the last two people sitting in the bleachers still. He grinned. "Hey Kevin, take a look at that delicious piece still seated."

Kevin grinned and looked around. "Dude, where?" He followed Nat's gaze and saw the dork still sitting, unlike everyone else who had come to the game. "So, he ended up coming, huh? Check that out." Nat smiled and waved for Edd to come down to them. Neither boy could help but to laugh as the dork looked around him, as if he thought that Nat was waving to someone else. He pointed back to himself and Nat nodded, sarcastically. Kevin smiled softly. _What a dork._

I looked over to Ed before I stood up. "Ed, are you alright here or did you maybe want to collect some refreshments for us for the second half of the game? I was unable to procure a nutritious snack prior to coming to the game." Ed's face beamed as he jumped up.

"I am on it Double D! Like the great hero, Throthgar on planet Mono!" And with that, he stormed up quickly. I found it light heartening to see him enjoying life all the time. If only I could be so free. I shook myself from my negative thoughts and carefully made my way down the steps toward the field where the team was catching their breath and speaking with some of their friends.

I blushed as I got closer and got a better vantage point of the team. Their jerseys and pants clung tightly in all the right places. Nat appeared like a slender, yet muscular hero, his hidden muscles more clearly defined in the uniform. I glanced at the god next to him and I do believe my face turned a deep crimson. Kevin's green eyes kept a close watch on me and I had to turn my face away to hide the blush and to stop staring at the obvious rippling muscle that pulled at his jersey with each breath.

"Glad you came cutie!" Nat smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. I shuddered slightly at the thought of the amount of sweat that I'm sure was covering these men, and the arm on my shoulder. The smell of the two men, however, was nothing short of exhilarating. _What am I saying?!_

"I-I-uh-I would not miss this for the world, Nat. It has been an enjoyable experience. If only we were winning, then it would be a perfect outing." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't you worry your dorky little head. We'll have this game." Nat nodded in agreement while Kevin stood there looking at me with that cocky grin on his face. Oh why did he have to be the perfect specimen of the male form?! _Control your rambling thoughts, Eddward!"_

"And what do we have here? A little gathering of hopeless wannabes?" I could instantly see a change in both Nat and Kevin as they tensed up and turned to see players from the other team walking across toward us.

"What do you want, Flynn?" Kevin stood his ground, his broad shoulders standing tall and he crossed his muscular arms, I believe to make him more imposing. And while I was intimidated by the stance, this Mr. Flynn did not appear to be swayed by the display of testosterone.

"No need to get defensive, Barr. Just wanted to see what the fag group was up to while they wasted halftime planning how they were going to lose the rest of the game." The cocky grin on this individual's face was nothing short of terrifying, however I could not stop myself. I hated that word he used.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Flynn, please watch your language. That word is extremely inappropriate and insulting to a great many people. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using such boorish language." Part of me could not figure out where that came from. I do not even know this person, and yet, the use of that word alone angered me just enough to not care.

"Whoa ho, who is this little faggot over here? This one yours, Goldberg? You always seem to like the fairy types. More your prissy style, am I right?" He looked back to the two other teammates next to him and they smiled and laughed at his jokes.

Nat went to say something but I cut him off, without realizing it of course. My mouth was getting the better of me, and my rational thoughts decided to let my mouth go. He was making me very uncomfortable and something in me did not like that feeling coming from a stranger. I can be used to that feeling coming from people I know, but even they know better than to be this rude. "I'm sorry, Mr. Flynn, but if you do wish to continue to speak like that…" The football player's eyes landed on me again. "… Then I would greatly appreciate you extricating yourself. I was attempting to have a conversation with my friends here, and your interceding comments have spoiled our moods, so please, take your caveman-esque vocabulary back to your own team." The look of anger that sparked in the football player's eyes was clear. All courage that his poor language had stirred in me quickly dissipated under that gaze. However, soon I could no longer see him as broad shoulders stood in front of me, in what appeared to be a protective gesture. _Was Kevin protecting me…?_ Nat stood close to Kevin's side, arms crossed and covering me from sight as well. _They both are protecting me… I…_

Flynn turned on Kevin, his ire clear in his venom-laced words. "Keep your gay boys on a shorter leash Barr. That pipsqueak is about to get his teeth knocked out if you aren't careful. No fag speaks to me like that." He cracked his knuckles as if he was about to throw the first punch.

Kevin's voice was a snarl when he spoke to the opposing player. "You touch him and you are dead meat, Flynn. Go ahead, start something. See how fast you forfeit the game and get kicked off our field… See how fast you end up with broken bones because of it." Nat gave his signature dark grin, that grin he gave to Eddy in the library a few days ago. It appeared more frightening here, however, as if he would actually act on the dark impulses this time.

Flynn scoffed and turned around. He spoke over his shoulder in a snarl. "Whatever, Barr. I'll take you out on the field." Kevin simply laughed at him as he walked away and Flynn stuck his middle finger out as they walked back across the field. When Flynn and his fellow teammates were gone back to the rest of their team, Nat and Kevin turned back around.

"Never would have thought something like that would come out of you, dork." Kevin's smile was genuine, even after all that had just happened. And he was smiling at me. I found myself blushing uncontrollably.

"I-I-I do not understand what came over me. He said such abhorred things and I could not control myself. I only requested that he stop using such insulting language. Was I really that wrong to do that?" Nat moved over and the tall man ( _Are they men? Or still boys?)_ lowered himself so he could look directly into my eyes.

"Oh, honey, you did absolutely nothing wrong. You were the most polite person telling him to shove his shit back down his own throat. He didn't deserve your nice words." I could feel my face redden. I looked over to Kevin who appeared torn. Nat turned to him and he moved out of the way slightly.

"Don't worry about it Double D. We'll beat him in this game. He won't get away with what he said. No one makes fun of my friends like that and gets away with it." He let out a large huff of air from his chest, as if his was the final word on the matter. Nat grinned.

"You mean, only you can make fun of your friends, right? No one else can. That's a bit possessive, captain, isn't it, Double D?" The smile on Nat's face was starting to confuse me. It was like there was some hidden meaning behind what he was saying.

"No one should be insulted because of who they are, not like that." Kevin's tone was serious and Nat's demeanor shifted, as if he could tell just how serious Kevin really was. I looked between them, confused by this serious atmosphere. Sure, the three players were jerks, but there was something else going on between Nat and Kevin and I did not understand what it was. Something unspoken that only the two of them were privy to. A whistle blew and it shook me from my thoughts on the subject. Halftime was ending.

I went to walk away before I heard someone jogging to catch up with me. "Wait, dork, hold up." I stopped and turned to see Kevin, his jersey still catching my eye. _Not his jersey but rather… No! Eddward! Control your thoughts, for goodness sake…_ "Don't worry about what those assholes said, ok? We won't let them get away with it."

"Language, Kevin… But… Thanks. It means a lot. I never thought you of all people would defend me." The look on Kevin's face was one of shock, and was that pain?

"Uh, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head and looked back to the field.

I smiled to him. "Go on Mr. Barr, captain of the Peach Creek football team! You have a game to win!" I believe I saw something sparkle in his eyes then, and he nodded and ran back to his team, a small smile crossing his beautiful features as he put the helmet back on. I walked back toward the bleachers and found Ed seated in our seats with some popcorn. Nice and simple, but probably drenched in butter. The look on Ed's face, however, was a little concerning.

"Double D… You attacked the Woodchuck monster…" I tilted my head and then realized he must have see the confrontation down at the edge of the field. "You need to be careful the monsters you face off with, Double D. It isn't safe for someone as soft and squishy as you."

"Oh, it's alright Ed. Nothing is going to happen. It was simply a heated exchange of words. It's over, alright? Let us enjoy the rest of the game." Ed nodded slowly, unsure whether or not to be worried for me. Once the game started up again, he was fully entranced by the "flying pig" with a joyous look in his eyes once more.

The game ended almost two hours later, with the final score at twenty-eight to thirty-one, with the Cobblers being victorious. The joy that enveloped the stands was impressive and I found myself drawn into it. We won, just like Kevin promised. He told me we would win, and he made it happen. I found my gaze watching Kevin more closely. His words from the past few days rang through like bells. "Stop faking it. Like that smile." Well, I was not faking it now, and the feeling it left in my stomach was light and fluttered. The heat in my chest was from a different feeling, but I could not place it. Pride? He won the game for me, and that made me feel special. _Oh please. Do not be so self conceited Eddward. He won because it was a game._ Right, a game. The goal was to win. He did not win the game for me.

When the final buzzer went off and Kevin realized they had the better score on the large score board, the excitement exploded over the team. Nat and Kevin high fived and started laughing, almost hysterically so. He looked over to Flynn, who looked as much like a disgrace as anything, and flipped him off. Flynn snarled and stormed off the field, the rest of his team following suit.

He turned and looked to the bleachers and found the crowd cheering for him and his team. He smiled and found Double D cheering just as excitedly as the rest of the crowd. When Double D met his gaze with bright blue eyes, flickers of something hiding just below the surface, but still clear to see, even from where Kevin was standing, he held up a thumbs up to the dork. A large grin on his face. Nat looked over to Kevin and followed his motion up to the stands and a sly smiled crossed his face. He walked over and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder with one hand, looked up to Double Delish, and used his other hand to give a thumbs up as well.

Seeing those forest green eyes gaze up at me and the thumbs up he and Nat gave me, I couldn't help my reaction. I blushed. _Maybe it was for me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I went a little crazy tonight and actually wrote two chapters. Four and Five. Five is the first chapter that has a song surrounding it. Colbie Caillat's Try was the foundation for a better part of this chapter. I hope you guys like it, and as always, let me know what you guys think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Try

As the teams went to change out of their jerseys and shower their bodies clear of sweat, the onlookers began to disperse from the field and the bleachers. I bid Ed goodnight, as I wanted to stay behind and speak to Kevin about what he had said and to formally thank him for standing up for me. For protecting me. _For winning that game for me._ A smile crossed my face as Ed walked off. I could feel myself blushing to myself. I was lost in my own thoughts so I was startled when someone tapped my shoulders.

"Whoa, Double D, no need to jump out of your skin." I suppose I was more startled than I let on. Nazz smiled up to me. "Are you coming to the victory party, Double D? You should totally come! I'm throwing it for the team, and you are totally invited!" I looked at her, completely aghast. I looked around me, expecting someone to be behind me that she was talking to. When I did not see anyone, I looked back to her bubbly smile.

"Oh, thank you for your invitation Nazz, but I do not know if I am exactly the right person to go to any party." I nodded apologetically and Nazz pouted at me.

"Aw, come on Double D! We never see you come to anything like this. We want to see you get out of your shell sometimes." She put her hands on her hips. "Alright, how about this. If you come, and you really are uncomfortable and want to leave, you can go whenever you want. I won't stop you. Besides, I'm sure there will be people there who want to see you, so will you please come?"

I let out a sigh and looked back to the school. I wanted to speak to Kevin before I left but that did not appear to be happening, but I could not say no to Nazz. She was rather stubborn, but in a subtler way than, say, Eddy's stubbornness. "Oh, alright. I'll come, but I'm holding you to your agreement."

Nazz's smile beamed up at me, as if she did not hear my requirement to going, or she ignored it. I'm not sure which. "Awesome! Alright, come on, Double D! Let's go!" She pulled me along after her. I looked back at the school as I saw some of the football team starting to file out, freshly cleaned and out of their sweaty jerseys. Nazz apparently had no intention of slowing down for me to thank anyone.

As we approached Nazz's house in the cul-de-sac in Nazz's small car, music could be heard coming her backyard. She pulled up and into the driveway. Luckily no one else was parked in her spot, seeing all the cars that were already parked along the side of the road and even in the front yard. What ruffian would park their car in the front yard? Imagine the damage their car was causing to the ground below it. There were surely to be tire marks buried into the grass.

Nazz distracted me from my internal ramblings as she got out of the car. I did the same and followed her around the side of her house to get to the backyard where the music got even louder. Nazz was practically yelling at me over the music so I could hear her. "I had Sarah and Jimmy set up ahead of time. I knew Kevin would pull out a win. That man always does." She smiled and waved me over to follow her.

"That he does." I said quietly to no one in particular. I followed her over to a table adorned with refreshments. A punch bowl was surrounded by plastic cups and additional cans of soda for anyone who desired a drink with more carbonation, a tray of cookies sat next to that display and a stack of three sheet pizzas, still in their boxes, sat on the opposite end. Nazz handed me a plate and smiled.

"Here, help yourself! And I promise the punch isn't spiked." She winked and laughed at the horrified expression that I'm sure crossed my face. I decided to take a can of soda, just to be on the safe side. I walked over to the pizza and took a couple slices onto my plate and closed the box to prevent any insects from finding a special meal. I turned and looked to see who else was here. Sarah and Jimmy were playing with the music, Rolf was seated on the ground, inspecting the grass it looked like, and a few other students from school were roaming around the back, talking to each other. Nazz's social circle I'd assume. Not students I would normally spend time with. I wondered who she thought would want to see me here.

Then I heard it, the low rumble of His motorcycle, followed by loud cheers. Everyone in the yard started yelling out of excitement. Hooting and hollering for the victorious captain and his team while Kevin came walking around the side of the house, Nat and a few of their teammates hot on his heels. They must have driven in a car behind him. The cheering got louder and was more intense when they rounded the corner into sight. I found myself cheering right along with them.

I also found myself staring at Kevin. His hair was still a little wet, so he did not have his hat on, his red hair almost shining in the light of dusk. His hat was folded in the pocket of his leather football jacket. He looked so dashing and the pride that was exuding from him was palpable. His deep green eyes caught mine staring and I immediately turned my face away and blushed. I walked over to a small table on a patio and sat in the lawn chair next to it. I set my soda down and took a bite of pizza, trying to distract myself from my thoughts and my deeply reddened face.

As the Sun began to fully set, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy went around to light the torches that were stuck into the ground for mood lighting, I'd guess. The music continued to play and I found myself at peace just sitting and watching everyone else. Even though Nazz came over a few times, telling me that I could go if I was bored or uncomfortable, I told her I was actually alright right where I sat and simply enjoyed not being alone. She fixed me with a look of concern, albeit a short glance, before she smiled and said "good!"

Nazz walked away from Double D and over to where Nat and Kevin were getting something to drink at the table. "Um, hey guys, could one of you go talk to Double D? I feel bad because no one is really talking to him and he's just sitting over there by himself." She rubbed her arm. "Maybe I shouldn't have forced him to come."

Nat smiled at her then looked up over to where the cutie sat. "Alright then, I will volunteer… Kevin! Go cheer up our little cutie over there. It's been a rough day, he looks like he could use some company." Kevin glared at Nat. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. I'm just looking out for our delicious little friend over there. Much like you did earlier, right Mr. Protective?" His devilish grin was enough to make Kevin want to punch it off, but instead he turned a deep red that rivaled the redhead's hair.

"Shut up dude. You don't know what you're talking about." Nat gave him a push to get Kevin moving, but he didn't budge. Nazz looked up to Kevin.

"Aw, come on Kev, can't you at least check up on him?" She gave him that pouty face that she knew he couldn't say no to. Girls don't play fair. Doesn't matter if you're dating them or if they are like a sister to you. They just don't play fair. Ever.

"Fine. I'll go see what's eating him." Kevin started to walk away but not before Nat said:

"I mean, I could eat him up. He's just so cute."

I sat and sipped my soda and took a few small bites of my pizza, lost in thought so deep that I did not notice that someone sat down until I could smell their tantalizing musk with a dash of body spray over the smell of my pizza. I turned to see Kevin lounging in another one of the four chairs around the table next to me. I blushed and turned away.

"What's up dork? Something the matter? You looked a little upset, so I thought I'd come see how you were doing." I did not even realize I looked upset. I was rather content sitting in the background watching everyone else enjoying themselves and laughing and talking and dancing and my internal thoughts were rambling, and before I realized that I had not answered any of his questions, Kevin spoke up again. "Listen, if it's about what happened at the game, don't worry about it. That guy won't be an issue any more. We put him in his place."

I nodded and smiled, thinking about the thumbs up he gave me at the end of the game, and I could feel my face betray my thoughts. "I-I-I wanted to thank you for that, by the way. I was going to wait for you to come out of the locker room so I could thank you properly and in a timely fashion, however Nazz wished for me to come to the party, so I acquiesced to her invitation." I gave Kevin a small smile, but his piercing green eyes were scanning my face again.

"Uh huh. You're welcome. You're a friend, dude. I'm not going to let an a—jerk talk to a friend of mine like that." He crossed his muscular arms and leaned forward on the table, getting closer to me. "But why don't you tell me why you are hiding in the corner with that fake smile on your face?"

Darn it. He was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. "Spill it, Double D. What's buggin' ya?"

With a sigh I turned away from him, just enough to keep the view of my red face out of sight. "I _am_ enjoying myself, Kevin. You need not be concerned about me. I was realizing how out of place I am here, that's all. Everyone is nice; do not mistake my words for anything but, however, I find that there is not anyone to talk to. These are all the popular students who roam in different social circles that I am not privy to. There is nothing wrong with that, though. It is what happens in our construct call high school."

A soft song began to play over the speakers and a few couples that were at the party began slow dancing with each other. I listened to the soft melody and sighed.

"Dude, you don't have to try so hard to be anything but who you are." I turned to him. It was almost as if he was saying the lyrics of the song. "You shouldn't have to care about what everyone else thinks, man. You are great just the way you are."

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to, give it all away_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing_

"All that matters is that you like you. Who cares what anyone else says?" I think a tear started to slide down my face while I listened to Kevin speak. The song did not help because it echoed his sentiments.

 _Do they like you?_

 _Wait a second,_

 _Why, should you care, what they think of you_

 _When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?_

 _Do you like you?_

Kevin reached out and put a hand on my shoulder and I could not stop the flinch that it caused, a small sob escaping my mouth. "Dude, I didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head and put a shaky hand on Kevin's. His hand was warm and I turned a little, streaks of tears sliding down my face and Kevin's face was flushed, unsure of what to do with my current state.

 _Take your make-up off_

 _Let your hair down_

 _Take a breath_

 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_

 _Don't you like you?_

 _'Cause I like you_

I blushed under the weight of his warm grip as the song came to an end. "I apologize, Kevin. I do not mean to be a downer. I was not expecting this type of conversation when Nazz asked me to come. I would not have said yes if I knew I would act like this."

Kevin sighed and gripped my shoulder tighter. "There you go again, man, acting like being you is such a bad thing to apologize for. Why don't you like who you are? Because we like you. Nazz wouldn't have invited you otherwise. Nat wouldn't have convinced you to come to the game. And I… I wouldn't have protected you like I did…" The red in both our faces deepened. I was sure they were acting like beacons because I could feel eyes on us, but Kevin did not appear to care because he did not remove his hand from my shoulder. "Listen to me, Edd," _he-he-he used my name…_ "Don't try so hard to be someone you aren't. We like you just the way you are."

I blushed and gave a small nod. "Th-thanks, Kevin. For everything you've done for me today. Words alone cannot express my gratitude." Kevin gave a cocky grin and patted my back gently.

"Come on, Dork, why don't we get you home?" I nodded slightly and stood up. I walked my empty plate over to the garbage and tossed it in. I then kept my soda with me, as I had not finished it yet.

Kevin scarfed the rest of his slice of pizza and down the cup of punch he had. Nat gave him two big thumbs up and Kevin rolled his eyes and flipped him off. He motioned for me to follow him and I obliged, walking slowly behind him. I lived quite a few houses down from the center of the cul-de-sac where Nazz's house resided. Kevin walked with me the entire way down to my house. I was surprised because I would have thought that he would have rather take his motorcycle, but I assumed he was going to go back to the party.

We walked in silence and when we arrived to my house, we stopped at the front door. It was dark and the only lights on were the streetlights scattered sparsely along the street. "Thank you again Kevin, for walking me home. I assume you will be returning to the party then? You are the guest of honor after all." Kevin shrugged while I took out my keys to unlock my door.

"I'll probably head back just to pick up my baby girl." I blinked at him, confused. "My motorcycle." I nodded in understanding and put my key into the lock and turned it to unlock the door. A strong hand reached over and pushed against my door before I could open it. I turned and looked at Kevin, his arm outstretched against the door. "Promise me you'll actually try to be yourself without any negativity." I gave a small nod, the heat from his arm warming my face with a deep blush. "Good." Kevin pulled his arm back, but not without placing his hand on the side of my face first. "'Cause I like you. You're a friend and I want you to be happy." He let go, leaving an empty cold feeling on my face and a pit in my stomach.

I watched him walk away and I turned and walked into my lonely house. I closed the door and locked it behind me, the dark and quiet house doing nothing to take from the feeling I had inside. I put my hand up to my face where the heat of his touch was now only in memory.

Do you like you, he asked me. I did not have an answer. "'Cause I like you" he told me. What was it I was feeling? Maybe he was right.

Maybe all I had to do was Try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I was asked (told) by my boyfriend to sit down and finally write the next chapter since he's been patiently waiting all of 3 days for it, so here it is! This actually was not what I originally planned for this chapter, as my original plan will now likely be chapter 7, but I was actually happy with how this chapter came out. Here's hoping the rest of my plan for the next chapter comes out like I'm hoping. Its actually becoming difficult to keep Kevin and Edd separate a little. While I want them to come together slowly, I worry about making it too fast. Let me know what you guys think after you read! I love hearing back from everyone! The review function is finally working again here on Fanfiction, so now I can see everyone's and I can respond happily!**

 **biginferno: I hadn't thought about doing that, but now you've caused gears to turn. If anything happens, I'm going to blame you for it ^-^**

 **Himetnd: Thank you so much, I squeed while reading your review. It made me happy to think my writing had some sort of impact like that. Here's hoping that the rest of my work continues to do the same.**

 **So, without further ado,**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Walk in the Blinding Sun

The next morning I was still reeling from the previous night. I could feel the ghost touch on my cheek where Kevin placed his hand. I moved my hand back up to my face while in the mirror the next morning and a deep red crossed my cheeks. "What am I feeling?"

It was a Saturday and I decided to spend it relaxing in doors reading one of my newest novels from my favorite authors. Jonathan Safran Foer's _Tree of Codes_ was a perplexing novel, not a normal text by any means. The pages were all cut up with segments of the text completely cut out so that only a sparse amount of text remained on any page. I had to take a piece of paper to put under each page as I read to make sense of the story. Word by word I read, enthralled by the physical action of reading this text. I only stopped reading to make myself something to eat for brunch. I typically do not wait that long to eat something, however, it was a weekend and I found myself easily distracted this lovely Saturday morning. A lot was on my mind and I had to find other things to distract myself.

I decided that I would shower after my late breakfast and then pick up where I was reading shortly after I put some comfortable clothes on. I looked outside my living room window to see the change in the trees. It was finally becoming fall, as we had hit late September by this point and the trees were allowing their leaves to begin that beautiful color transformation. I sighed lightly, admiring the magic of nature before I finally went up stairs to shower.

By the time I was finished, after enjoying the warmth the water provides and finally getting dressed, it was past noon. I made my way back down stairs with my beanie in my hands rather than on my head. I ran my hands through my black hair, trying to keep knots out of it while it was still wet. I sat down on the couch and pulled my book back over to me and smiled as I opened it back up. I tried to read through the pages, picking up words here and there and trying to make a cohesive story out of it, but I found it rather challenging. It made it seem like it was randomly contrived and constructed. I decided I better simply stick with my piece of paper to guide my reading of the text.

Before I knew it, the Sun had begun to set by the time I closed the book with a light sigh. It was a strange book, but I found myself interested in its bizarre makeup rather than just the meaning behind the words. The way the text appeared told just as much of a story as the text within it held. As I stood up to find something to make for dinner, I heard a knock on my door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I gazed out at the figure in front of me, deep piercing green eyes gazed down at me from under his signature red cap with his bangs sticking out from it. The figure was dressed in dark fitted jeans, a casual button up shirt, and a sleek black leather jacket. I think I stared a little too long, but I could not help myself. Kevin looked amazing, and every subtle move he made pulled at each layer. I had to mentally shake myself from my stupor before I fell even harder into my thoughts. "Uh, K-Kevin! To what do I owe this visit tonight?"

Kevin raised a curious eyebrow while he looked at me. I must have turned red again. _Curses. I must stop that while he is around. Why can I not control my skin tone?_ "You going to the Homecoming dance dressed like that, Dork? That's a little more… casual than I would have expected you to dress. Without your hat even?"

I wanted to die. I had totally forgotten about the Homecoming, but why did Kevin come to get me? "I-I-I must have forgotten in the aftermath of yesterday's festivities, but surely you could go without me, K-Kevin. No need for me to hold you up." Kevin grinned and shrugged. I nodded and motioned him to come in. He gave me a big smile and walked in behind me and then I shut the door behind him. "Um, shoes off here, if you please." He nodded and kicked them off without any argument. _That was much easier than when telling Eddy to take his off…_

"Ah, its no big, Dork. I can wait for you to change. I'm only here to make sure you keep your promise. You told Nat and me that you would come to our game and the dance today as well. You came to one, I'm just making sure you come to the other." I blushed and finally rushed for my hat that I noticed I left on the couch. I cannot believe I was careless enough to let him see me without my hat on. _Curses._

"Nat and I, Kevin." He raised that curious eyebrow at me again. When I blushed and twisted the hem of my loose shirt in my hands, nervously, a cocky grin crossed his face.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, whatever, Dork. Go get changed so we can get going. I have my baby ready to go in my garage, so hop to it." His baby? Whatever could that be? I stopped a couple steps upstairs when I realized what he was talking about.

"By baby… You do not mean your motorcycle do you?" _Please say no._ He smiled and nodded up to me. I could feel the blood rush out of my face and I think he noticed because his smile faded.

"I mean, it is still nice out for being late September. We can walk to the school if you'd rather do that, Double D?" I let out a sigh of relief and nodded while I continued upstairs. "Regardless, none of that matters until you get changed, Dork!"

I smiled while I changed. He was in my house, waiting for me to change, like he was my… No, I would not allow myself such fantasies. He was merely here to make sure I adhered to my side of our bargain. That was all. I walked into my bedroom and looked through my closet and my dresser trying to figure out what to wear. _What does one wear to things like this?_ I decided upon a pair of skinny jeans that Eddy convinced me to buy, despite my arguments to the contrary. Once I wiggled myself into them I dug through my closet some more to find a nice dress shirt my parents had brought home from a nice clothing store near a mall at the Hospital they worked at. I had never worn it, as I have not ever gone to a more formal event, but it was a nice shade of red, a deep and earthy tone. I buttoned it up and decided not to tuck it in, it was flattering regardless, if I do say so myself. I slipped on my Converse sneakers and hoped this outfit was sufficient. I turned to walk out and nearly found myself screaming. Kevin was leaning against the doorframe and scared me out of my wits.

"K-Kevin! How long have you been standing there?!" I had not noticed his presence there. I was concerned that he saw me from start to finish. Which means… If he saw me while I was changing… then… _Oh dear_.

He shrugged with a mischievous grin. That evil, evil, adorable grin. "Long enough, Dork." I blushed wondering what that meant. "Long enough to see those interesting little briefs you had on." Yup. I was ready to die. Right there, in my own bedroom. Dear whoever is up there watching this malicious setup, smite me down. Put me out of my embarrassment. Kevin started laughing and motioned for me to follow him. "Come on, we're late. Nat is already at the school and Nazz left with her date about an hour ago."

Ah, that was it! All I had to do was change the subject, since I refused to touch on what he had said about my changing. "Oh, did Nazz get a date for Homecoming?" He nodded but when he did not say who it was I decided I would ask, simply for curiosities sake. "Did she tell you who she was going with?" Kevin shook his head, and I found this rather odd. Kevin and Nazz were as close as anyone could be; yet he did not know whom she had procured to take her to the dance. That was odd indeed.

I followed him out of the house and I locked it tight behind us. I did not take any house keys because I knew where my parents and I kept it. I found it easier to simply collect my key instead of carrying around copies everywhere I went. Only myself, my parents, and Ed and Eddy knew where the key was, so it was safe. We started walking down the street in the direction of the school that my friends and I walk every morning. I looked up at the sky and watched the stars blink on as the Sun completely set below the horizon and we walked to the light of the streetlights.

"So, Double D, where were your parents? It didn't look like anyone else was in that house other than you. What gives?" I sighed, not letting my eyes come down from the sky, the number of stars growing in the dark dusk.

"They work in a hospital about three hours away. They have very important jobs there and they have always been on the go. Small town life was not meant for them, at least, that is what they told me." A soft breeze blew through us and I shuddered, but not because of the cold. That did not mean I turned away the warm leather jacket that Kevin put on my shoulders. I looked up at him but he had turned away. Was he blushing? I could not tell in the low light, but I thought I could see something changing the color of his cheeks. The thought did not help my cheeks remain the same color, by any means.

He tried to get past his own physical issues by going back to our conversation. "You mean your parents don't live with you? Is that even allowed?" I shrugged. Laws of that sort were not exactly my specialty.

"They come home maybe one weekend a month to make sure I have everything I need. They also frequently and routinely send me money to make sure I can buy groceries for myself, but they know I am mature enough to take care of myself. I know they are doing what they can with what they have, but I do wish I could see them more." I turned my head back up to the stars. "You know, Kevin, they feel so distant, yet I love them anyways. Even when they are home, I still feel as if they are as far away from me as the stars in the sky."

I could feel Kevin's gaze linger on me as I spoke. I did not know why I was telling him these things but I could not help myself. Something about our casual walk to the dance brought it all out. I was comfortable, for the first time that I can recall in my recent memory, enough to talk about my inner thoughts. It might have been Kevin's influence, and his pushing me to not "fake it." I sighed and looked down. "It feels like when I am at school. I'm simply me and everyone else is always so far away." I looked over to the strong young man walking next to me, his forest eyes gazing down at me as if he was absorbing everything I told him for some unknown purpose. He actually appeared to care.

"Why do you feel like that at school? You still have your friends, don't you? Or is this about what I said in the library?" His face looked pained, as if he felt guilty for something.

I shook my head and gave a weak smile, but caught myself. I was faking it to ease any discomfort he may have felt at my moment of weakness. He told me not to fake it, yes? Then I would do no such thing in his presence. Maybe that is why I was comfortable with talking to him like this. He was the one requesting it, right?

"While, yes, I do have Ed and Eddy, I still find myself alone. I only see the two of them in our study hall, and that was only because I made it so. I had to make sure they got their work done, you see, so I took it upon myself to encourage our councilors to make sure we had this study hall where I could tutor them both." I shrugged, a rather callous action that I normally would not partake in. Kevin did not seem to notice or did not wish to disrupt my speaking. I remained quiet for a little while but Kevin never took his eyes off me.

"Come on, Double D. You didn't answer my question. I'm trying to get my head around you. You're a mystery to me, and that's odd. Most people are obvious. Eddy's a scheming creep and Ed's a goofy moron. But you, no, you I can't figure out." I gave him a sideways glance for insulting my friends but he just shrugged and gave me his signature cocky grin. I shook my head and sighed.

I knew there was no way out of this conversation, so I figured I might as well finish it and get it over with. "Everyone else at school has people to turn to." I pulled my hat down lower, almost covering my watery eyes. "I'm the outcast, Kevin. I'm among so many stars, but never close enough to touch them. Then there are those that burn brightest among all the others, those who I fear to get close to because of the risk of being burned. Stars are dangerous, but the Sun's are a risk that I know I cannot survive. Those who shine brightest, who I know I could never get close to, are the ones that hurt the most." I could not bring myself to look at Kevin. I wished for this walk to be shorter. Luckily I could hear music in the distance. _We are almost there._

Kevin stopped however and grabbed my shoulder under his jacket. He looked down at me; his brows furrowed with stern look on his face. I winced under his gaze and tried to turn away but he held me where I stood. I could feel the heat from his hand through the leather on my shoulder. "Who do you think is so distant to be a Sun? We are in high school, Double D, we are all a mass of stars in one really small space. None of us are that dangerous."

I shook my head. "That is not true, and you are aware of it, Kevin. I have never been on the social radar. Ed has connections because he's Sarah's older brother and Eddy is notorious throughout the school. I am a nobody." A tear slid down my face, I could not help it, despite my internal fight to stop them. Suddenly I was pulled close to Kevin and my eyes went wide. I was against his chest, and I could feel his muscles move as he breathed. His heart beat in my ear, its slow and steady rhythm helping to calm me.

"There is no reason to feel that I am going to burn you, Dork. You aren't alone, all right? You are not a nobody. You don't need to change to be with others. You just need to be yourself." He held me close, his strong arms fully encompassing me. I could feel my tears sliding down my face. I gave a small hiccup while I attempted to control myself. "Seriously dude, you do not need to feel so left out. I may not be as eloquent about it like you are, but I want you to be happy among the rest of us "stars"."

I nodded and he let me go, slowly, and steered us toward the school where the music was becoming louder.

Maybe he was correct in his assumptions about me. Maybe I could live among the stars. However, the Sun could still burn. I looked up to Kevin as we walked up the steps of the school; Nat was standing in the doorway, tapping his foot in irritation. I suppose even if I do get burned, a little time among the vibrant Sun may be worthwhile after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys! And with a new chapter, no less!** **Hallelujah! Praise... whoever, I don't care. Praise me since I finally sat and wrote a new chapter! Yea, that works.**

 **Ahem...**

 **Anyways, I love all the reviews I'm getting, so keep them coming! I love hearing what you all think. It can be hard sometimes to write in the voice of another so I hope I'm doing Edd justice by trying to write in his voice. Also, another two songs in this one! Only brought in the lyrics of one, however, but listened to both of them on repeat while I worked on this chapter!**

 **A little disclaimer here since I pulled in another character. I do not own the characters, only the story. The characters belong to their mutual creators.**

 **So, without a further ado, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Just… Perfect

Nat gave a great big grin when he looked over to us as we walked up the steps of the school. "Well hello there Double Delish. What are you doing here with this late lugnut?" Kevin gave him a small glare and I blushed. Nat quickly turned back toward Kevin. "You're late dude. You are going to lose it when you see who Nazz is with tonight. I've been waiting to catch you beforehand since I saw myself. I had to take a second look because I couldn't believe my eyes." He brought his hand up to his face and gave a sigh. "Because you took so long, I've been away from my date. You have no class, Kev. None at all." Kevin's jaw tightened and he went to punch Nat in the arm but he missed and Nat jumped further into the school. "Well, come on then!"

Kevin walked in behind Nat, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I followed them in, the music becoming deafening. "Oh, it is my fault, we are late, Nat. Do not blame Kevin, I was not ready on time as I had completely forgotten about this event in the excitement that happened yesterday." Nat looked over his shoulder at me with a small smile on his face.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Do not worry about it, Double Delectable. I know who is really to blame. Someone wanted to have you all to himself." He glanced back over to Kevin with a knowing look and I just looked between them confused. Kevin's jaw was still tight and it almost sounded like he was snarling.

"Just keep walking, dude. Shut up, and keep walking." Nat laughed and pushed open the door to the gymnasium where the music flew out with such force, I thought I was going to fall backwards. Curse my petit stature.

"I thought I heard someone's obnoxious laughter over the music." A figure was making his way over from the wall and glared over to Nat. "Why did you leave me like that? Why the rush off to leave me stranded here for twenty minutes?" Nat grinned and walked closer to the figure. I had a hard time seeing who it was in the colored lights that blinked on and off around us. The figure was dressed in a black sweater and black skinny jeans, not unlike my own, however his outfit made him appear slender and lean, almost mysterious. He had a pair of black-rimmed glasses on and his light brown hair framed his face. Nat walked over and put his hands around the man's hips and grinned. "Let go of me. What makes you think you can touch me so informally after ditching me like that?"

Kevin sighed. "Sorry Rave, its my fault. I was running late and decided to pick up this dork here. We got here as fast as we could." I looked over to Kevin. He was taking the fall for it, even though I was the one who had started to breakdown while we walked here. And who was Rave? I tried to look closer at the figure and blinked.

"James Castellano? Is that you? Forgive me, I did not realize you would come to something like this." James looked over to me and gave a small smile. He pushed Nat off of him as Nat's hand wandered a little lower past his hips. He walked over and stood in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes went up to Kevin's. I blushed, realizing I still had Kevin's jacket over my shoulders.

"Call me Rave, Edd. And I could say the same thing to you. I would not have thought in a thousand years that these two meat heads would have been able to convince you to come to this dance." He waved between Kevin and Nat. It was obvious that Nat and Rave had something going on, but it was hard to tell what with the sharp contrast between their personalities. Nat was the football player and Rave was the artistic type. He actively took Creative writing electives, acted in the school dramas, and took at least two art courses a semester. That was probably why I did not recognize him as quickly as I should have. We had very little in common, including our classes. I think the only thing we had in common was our interest in football… mine clearly plutonic, of course. His, maybe not so much. Or maybe it was the other way around, what with how close Nat kept getting to Rave, despite Rave ignoring him to talk to me.

I smiled back to him, only partially faking it. It was mostly genuine, I think. If it wasn't, Kevin would have said something, right? "I made a deal with Kevin and Nat to come to both Homecoming events. Honestly, I had forgotten about the dance and that is why we were late. Kevin was kind enough to come and remind me and walk me back to the school." Rave nodded and looked back up to Kevin, who had now turned away and was looking out over the gym floor. He turned back to me and smiled and stood up and turned to Nat.

"Nat, go get us something to drink and why don't you ask the DJ to play something more up beat? I'm sick of what you made me listen to in your absence for twenty minutes." Nat gave him a cheeky grin but conceded and walked toward the DJ's booth. Rave walked over to Kevin and tapped the back of his hand on Kevin's chest and pointed across the gym floor to where two figures were standing and talking, swaying to the music slightly. "I believe they are what Nat ditched me to tell you about." I followed their gaze and my eyes went wide.

Across the floor stood a bubbly blonde girl, who could only have been Nazz. And standing with her was a shorter man with his hair slicked back. "Is that… Eddy? With Nazz? She actually agreed to come with him?" I stared at them from across the hall, completely forgetting how rude it was to stare at another. I could feel the tension radiating off of Kevin.

"Why would she come with that scam artist? Clearly he just wants something from her, the little twerp." His words were slow and thick with venom. I knew Kevin and Eddy had a bad history but it still hurt to hear him say those things about one of my best friends. He looked back over to me and instantly softened. I suppose my sadness was clear on my face, so I tried to mask it like I always do. A reflex, I suppose. "Double D, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." When I smiled up at him and shook my head he sighed. "Listen Dork, what did I say about that?" I stopped, blushed, and nodded. Something about his tone was commanding, and somewhere inside of me, I liked that he cared so much.

Rave watched us as we exchanged looks and discussed Eddy and Nazz briefly. Kevin sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to worry about it right now. We're here to have a good time. Not going to let a midget of a dork stop that from happening, right? Where is Nat with those drinks?" Rave shook his head at Kevin but turned to look around and smiled as he saw Nat coming over with a handful of plastic cups with punch inside. He handed one to Kevin and then one to me. He held onto Rave's cup and grinned.

"You have to do something to get this first." Nat waggled his eyebrows and Rave's eyes narrowed darkly onto him. Nat grinned and handed him his cup. "God you are just the cutest when you are so uptight." At that, Rave swiftly punched him in the arm and took a sip of the beverage. I giggled at their exchange while I drank mine. We had moved deeper into the gym by this point, and found a table for me to sit down at. Nat looked down at me. "Why are you always sitting at parties? You should be up showing off your cute little self in that outfit. I could just eat you up on the spot." I blushed and Rave motioned like he was going to punch him again, but Nat moved just in time to make him miss. Kevin however, did not miss since Nat moved in perfect striking distance, and Kevin got him in his opposite arm.

"Stop being a creep dude. Didn't you talk to the DJ about the music?" Nat put his cup down and rubbed his arm where Kevin had punched him. He gave a sharp nod.

"Of course I did, brute. Good lord that one hurt. I was not being a creep. I was only speaking the truth." Kevin cracked his knuckles as if he was ready to throw another punch.

I giggled at the two of them. "Are you two always like this?" Rave sighed and nodded, a hand on his forehead.

"Unfortunately, yes, they are. Even when under my supervision, they are both like this. Sometimes I feel like my presence simply eggs this one on." He motioned to Nat and shook his head. At that moment the beat of the music picked up and Nat grinned down at me seated in the chair.

"I chose this one for you, Double Delectable. I thought you'd like it. Why don't you listen to it a little bit. Maybe something will click." I blinked up at him, confused. What was that supposed to mean?

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

 _It didn't slow me down._

 _Mistaken, always second guessing_

 _Underestimated, look I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

I blushed as I listened to the song. Kevin looked down at me and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in. "Come on, Double D, let's dance."

 _You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)_

 _About yourself. You were wrong._

 _Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)_

 _Make them like you instead._

I nodded and stood up with them. Rave grabbed Nat's hand and smiled. "Good choice, babe." Nat nodded, proudly.

"I thought so too. I don't know what it is, but Little Cutie over there needs to realize a few things." Rave sighed and pulled him out to the floor as well.

"He'll learn in time."

Kevin and I danced for the whole song, he never left my side the whole time, even while I shook, the emotions behind the song hitting me a little harder than I thought they could. Kevin looked down at me. "Make sense, Dork? You gotta get out of your head."

A tear slid down my face and he pulled me close and we continued to dance slowly to the song. I pulled myself away because I did not wish to publicly humiliate Kevin. He looked down at me with, was that pain in his eyes? He pulled me back close to him as he saw the water continuing to build in my eyes.

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

 _(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

He brushed away the last tear that had escaped my control and smiled down to me. He spoke so quietly that I do not believe I heard him correctly. But what it sounded like was "You're fucking perfect to me, Dork."

I turned to look up to him but he had stepped away as the song ended and was watching Nazz and Eddy. The two of them were laughing and appeared to be having a good time. I looked around for Nat and Rave, the safety nets incase something happened but they were nowhere to be seen. I assumed they had gone to get something more to drink.

Before I could stop him, Kevin had started walking toward Nazz and Eddy. I ran after him, his single stride equating to two fast paced steps of my own. "So this is who you decided to come with, Nazz? This twerp?" Nazz looked up to Kevin and glared.

"Seriously, Kev? You want to have this argument now?" She looked behind him and saw me coming up and she smiled slyly. "What does it matter anyways to you? You have your own date." Eddy looked between Nazz and Kevin and then over to me.

"Sockhead? You're here with Shovelchin? What the heck man, why are you here with him?" He sounded betrayed as he glared between Kevin and I. I shook my head.

"It is not like that! Kevin was simply making sure I made it safely here. I was running late and he was willing to walk me to the school. I've been talking to Rave since I got here." I shook my head, trying to figure out why I was defending myself to Eddy. "I only wanted to come and have some fun."

Eddy scoffed at me. "You seemed to be having plenty of fun out there on the dance floor. What were you doing? Crying out there? Into this jock's chest? You've got to be kidding me, Double D." I turned a deep red and Kevin stood between myself and Eddy.

"Listen here twerp, if you knew anything, you'd know not to be saying things like that! You have no idea what is going on." Eddy laughed at him.

"Look who's talking! You teased us as kids, Kevin! You don't know anything but how to be the jock asshole! What are you using Sockhead for? So he'll tutor your dumb ass?" I could see Kevin's whole body tense up as his muscles coiled back as he was readying a punch to knock Eddy right out. I did not know what to do. Physical altercations were not my forte. Luckily Nat and Rave came running up and pulled Kevin back, while Nazz stood in front of Eddy.

Nazz glared at Kevin, but her words were directed to both Kevin and Eddy. "Enough you two! What are we? In fourth grade?! Kevin, we'll talk about this later! Get lost!" Kevin pulled himself free of Nat and Rave's grasp and he spun on his heels away from Nazz's heavy glare. I looked between Eddy and Kevin. Nazz spoke first as Nat and Rave walked away after Kevin. "Maybe you should go to, Double D." I looked down, a wave of sadness washing over me. She walked up to me and ignored Eddy's words of disgust. "Don't worry Double D, I'm not mad at your or anything. We can't help it if the guy's we're with are total jerks, right?" I blushed deeply and shook my head.

"It is not like that…" She put her fingers onto my lips to keep me from continuing.

"Yes, yes, I know Double D. I've just seen how you look at him… and how he looks at you. He's just too proud to say anything so he gets angsty and acts like a child, much like he did just now. And I know you're too shy." I do not believe I could have become any redder if I held my breath and tried. "Listen, just keep an eye on him, okay? For me? He's going to be mad at me for a while because I didn't tell him about Eddy." I nodded slowly.

"Is Eddy… Is he…?" Nazz smiled and nodded.

"He's actually very charming when he tries to be. I'm having fun with him, Double D. Why don't you go make sure Kevin is having fun, too?" I gave a small nod and walked away. "Thanks, Double D."

I walked back to the table where Kevin was pacing and Nat and Rave were sitting, trying to calm him down and get him to sit. I felt myself tense up, as I got closer.

"That little twerp is going to hurt her, I know it! He can't be trusted!" I tapped Kevin's shoulder mid-step and he spun around on me but softened when he saw who it was that stopped his pacing.

A new song had popped up on the speakers and a lot of the students had jumped up to the dance floor. Nat grinned. "Ingrid Michaelson's "Girls chase Boys." Interesting choice…" He looked over to Rave and held his hand out. "Let's let them talk, yes?" Rave nodded, took Nat's hand, and they walked out to the dance floor.

I looked up to Kevin, the up beat music playing behind me. "She said Eddy is treating her well. You should be happy for her, right Kevin?" Kevin's eyes were piercing, but when I squirmed under his gaze, he visibly attempted to relax.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to her about it later. As long as you think he won't try anything…" I nodded. "Fine. I'll leave them alone." I let out a heavy sigh that I did not realize I was holding. I listened to the song and swung side to side with the beat. Kevin grinned down at me. "You like this song? Its about girls going after boys." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You have to think about it more than that Kevin. Its about finding what everyone wants. Its about going after what we want, since everyone wants the same thing, right?" Kevin chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to me.

"Maybe you're right, Dork. Maybe you're right." We started to dance to the rest of the song as it played and when it ended we both started laughing.

The night went on like that, laughing and dancing. A few more punches on Nat for one remark or another, but I realized I could not stop smiling. In a matter of a few days, I have found new friends. Hopefully I can repair any unseen damage to my friendship with Eddy, but having a new support system felt nice. Nat the rambunctious jock with Rave, the man of the arts. And then there was Kevin. I did not know what to think of him yet, but as a friend, he was very kind.

What a strange thought. To think of Kevin Barr as a friend of mine. At the beginning of the school year I never would have thought that this could happen. And that was only three weeks ago. Oh how so much can change, and how fast it all can happen.

When we all decided to leave the dance, the four of us left together and walked to our separate homes. Nat and Rave did not live in the cul-de-sac like Kevin and I did. They lived a few streets over so when it came time for them to separate we all smiled and said our goodbyes. I watched and smiled at how open Nat and Rave were about how they felt about each other, even with Nat being obnoxious and Rave pushing him away. I watched as Nat put his arm around Rave as they walked away from us with a wistful smile on my face.

"You comin', dork?" I turned to see Kevin smiling from down the street further from me. I started walking toward him but stopped when I heard something behind me. I looked around but did not see anything. "Come on, Double D. Don't want to get left behind, do you?"

I shook my head. "Must have been my imagination." I ran after him and he laughed. I looked up at him. "What are you laughing at, Mr. Barr?" He smiled down at me as he walked next to me down the street.

"Oh, no reason. Just funny watching you run after me as if I was actually going to ditch you out here." I glared up at him but he simply laughed at me again.

"Well I'm glad I can provide you with some level of amusement." He grinned and looked back up to the sky. I followed his gaze back up and smiled. The night sky was littered with thousands upon thousands of stars. "They are so beautiful. Such a clear night sky." When I brought my gaze down, I blushed. Kevin was watching me watch the stars as we walked. He stopped suddenly and I almost ran into him. "My, what is wrong Kevin? Why the abrupt stop?"

He grinned at me and pointed off to our left. "Your house, Dork." I blushed and walked down the small path toward the dark house and he followed me. I leaned over to the gnome on the corner of the garden and lifted it up to find my key, right where I left it. I unlocked my door and turned back to Kevin. He smiled down at me. "It was fun tonight. Thanks for sticking to your end of the deal, Double D." I nodded and blushed.

"It was fun, Kevin. Thank you for making sure I remembered." I walked back over to the gnome next to the porch steps on that side of the small garden and put the key back. "It is late, however, so I should probably be heading to bed.

Kevin nodded and looked back to his house across the street. "Yeah, probably should get home myself. Dad is probably staying up to make sure I get home on time." He shrugged and put his hand on my head. I panicked a little, thinking that he was going to take the beanie off, but he simply held his hand there. "Alright, I'll catch you later, Double D. See you on Monday."

I nodded and smiled up to him. "Yes, see you on Monday, Kevin." Kevin gave me a big grin and turned and walked away. Oh how I enjoyed watching him walk. Curse my hormones! I turned and walked into my once again dark house and shut the door behind me. I locked the door and smiled, resting my forehead against the cool wood of the door.

I walked back over to the couch where the book I finished this afternoon still sat. I grabbed it and flipped through it again. "So the whole package matters." I grinned, thinking back to my thoughts on the text earlier.

"You're fucking perfect to me, Dork." His soft, quiet words still rang loudly in my ears. Is that what he said? Or did I mishear him? What with the loud music, I could have misunderstood him. The blush I felt rise up from my neck told me otherwise, however.

"Hm. Perfect, huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am SOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. A lot has been happening recently between finding a new job, driving down to it ahead of the rest of the moving group, only to find that the job is no longer available/I am not unemployed and have to move back to where I came from. So, needless to say I've been a bit distracted.**

 **However, while I have gained a lot of free time on my hands, I decided to get some writing done. I'm not thrilled about this chapter and I found it difficult to write. Its kind of a filler chapter, but I need a few chapters prior to going into the next plan I have.**

 **As for the reviews: I love all of you, keep reviewing and leaving me comments. You are the reason I keep writing (other than my love for this story and all the plans I have for it). Your words fill me with inspiration and I love reading them. I find it so funny how much insight you guys have... You'll see what I mean in time.**

 **I'm also playing with perspectives and voice. The whole story so far has been told by 1st person perspective from Edd's point of view, unless the story shifts to Nat and Kevin as a group. This will continue to be played with throughout the story, so let me know if it gets too confusing. I'll try to not make it too haphazard and to make it clear for everyone. There is a reason the POV's will change, but for the most part, it will be told from Edd's perspective with 1st person, until a few changes occur soon enough.**

 **Any who, enjoy the chapter and I'll get right to writing chapter 9! ~~~ CB**

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Change in Perspectives

The week after Homecoming was sure to be an interesting experience, that was the first thought I had upon waking up on Monday. I knew that there would be some repercussions coming from Eddy, and I wasn't exactly excited to deal with those. However, I knew I would have to eventually so I decided to buck up the courage to speak to him first.

I figured that since the only class I had with him and Ed was Study Hall that I would gingerly bring it up to him then. I went to the library when that period started and sat down at our usual table. I pulled out my textbooks and waited for my friends to show up. When Eddy and Ed finally walked into the library, Eddy did not even look at me as he went and sat at another table. Ed walked over and sat next to me.

"Eddy said he would not sit with a traitor. You aren't a traitor, are you Double D? You'd never fall to aliens, right?" I shook my head to Ed's question. Eddy wanted nothing to do with me, just because I happen to go to the dance with Nat and Kevin? I could not understand his thinking. I was making more friends, and he was punishing me for it? "Eddy also said I had to sit with him Double D. Will you be ok? Aliens won't get you right?" I nodded and gave Ed and smile, but when he stood up and walked over to the table Eddy was sitting at, I felt a painful stab in my stomach, one I did not know how to fix.

I looked over to their table and could feel my hands shaking with either anger or sadness I'm not sure. I stood up and walked over to Eddy and looked at him. "Listen, Eddy, I understand you are upset for some wrong I have done unto you, but ignoring me does not aid in me making it right. Please tell me what you think I have done so I can fix it."

Eddy would not even look up at me. "You stood up for that asshole, Sockhead. You didn't even think to tell Ed or I that you were coming to the dance. We would have made it an event for us as friends. Nazz would have loved to hang out with all of us. But instead you went with Shovelchin and Seaweed Head. And who was that third guy with the magenta hair? The one Seaweed Head was all over? You hung out with other friends, Double D. And you ignored me when I was there, even when you were upset over something. Some best friend you are, can't even come to us when something is wrong with you." I could not find the words to respond to him. I stood at the table, dumbstruck by what he had said. "Just, get lost Edd. If you can't come to us, then we don't want anything to do with you."

I stepped back with a pained look on my face. I turned and walked away, back to my regular table and sat down. I did not know what I was going to do, or how I was going to make it up to Eddy, mainly when I could not understand what I had done wrong. Yes, I had gone to the dance with Kevin, and I had an emotional reaction, mainly due to the conversation from our walk to the dance, and the impact of the song Nat chose. It was not that I wished to ignore Eddy, Kevin was simply the friend closest when I suffered that temporary emotional break. I sat at the table and put my books down, laying my head down on them and trying not to cry more.

Kevin and Nat sat at their own table, two away from where Edd sat by himself. While the conversation between Eddy and Edd was quiet enough to not disturb the librarian, the two guys could hear what they were saying. Nat turned to look at Kevin, a sad look on his face.

"Kev, should we do something? I mean… It is our fault that this happened." Kevin didn't respond, but kept his gaze focused on Edd. He set his pencil down and stood up from the table. He walked over to Edd's table and gave him a nudge.

"Hey, Dork, I need your help with my math homework again. Can you give me a hand?" Edd lifted his head up from the table, eyes red and puffy and dried streaks on his face. He gave a small nod and stood up and reached for his books but Kevin grabbed them before he could. "Don't worry about these, I got'em." As Edd turned away from the table and walked over toward Nat, Kevin caught Eddy's glance from the other direction. Eddy snarled at Kevin but Kevin only shook his head. "Scheming Dork." He turned and walked back to his table and sat down next to where Edd had sat down. Kevin sat Edd's books down on the table in front of him.

"What was it you needed my assistance with, Kevin?" Kevin shook his head and passed him his textbook.

"I'm stuck on problems that use this specific formula. It doesn't make any sense. Think you can better explain it, Dork?" He nodded to Kevin and read over the problems, jotting a few notes on a plain piece of paper. Nat smiled over to Kevin with a knowing grin and Kevin simply rolled his eyes. Nat's expression changed and he waved Kevin to 'get on with it.' Kevin glared at him and turned back to the small Dork studying next to him.

"Are you alright, Double D? What Dorky said wasn't true, I hope you know that." The pencil stopped but Edd wouldn't look up to Kevin.

"What kind of friend am I, Kevin? I did not defend him on Saturday to you, I did not go to him when I was upset. Am I as bad of a friend as Eddy says?" Edd's hands started shaking and it was clear he was struggling not to cry. Nat put his hand on Edd's back and rubbed in a slow circular motion.

"Eddward Vincent, hush yourself." Edd looked up at Nat, surprised to hear his actual name. "You are not a bad friend just because you've made more friends than what you had. Confiding in someone new, like the QB jock boy over here, is nothing to be ashamed of. Well, at least not for the reasons that twisted Dork is trying to make you think." He grinned and looked at Kevin, who continued to glare at him. Edd shook his head and looked back down to the textbook. "In other words, Edd, Eddy is just jealous that he is not your only friend anymore, other than Ed of course."

Edd turned and looked at Kevin. "What about you and Nazz, Kevin?" Kevin sighed and leaned back in his seat. Edd shook his head, apologetically. "I apologize, Kevin. Forgive my prying. You do not have to answer that question, as it is none of my concern. I just thought that since Eddy was still in a foul mood over everything that I hope Nazz was a little more adult about it."

Kevin nodded slowly with a small smile on his face. "We talked about it yesterday afternoon. After telling me that it was none of my business who she was seeing, and that she thought it was cute that I cared, she told me to buzz off." He gave a small laugh. "She then proceeded to laugh at me and bid me luck. All in all, we're fine. I may not agree with her choice in who she's seeing, now more than ever, but it's her decision and I'll stand by her, and pick her up again if she falls." Nat nodded in agreement.

Kevin turned and leaned closer to Edd. "So as far as I can see, the only one with a stick up their ass is Eddy, so you have nothing to worry about." Edd scrunched his face and looked at Kevin crossly.

"Language, Kevin." A small smile crossed Edd's face. "But thank you. Both of you." Nat was still rubbing his back and started moving lower on his back slowly. Edd didn't seem to notice but Kevin did and with a dark glare from piercing green eyes, he swatted Nat's hand away. Edd looked at Kevin crossly. "What was that about, Kevin? Nat is simply being comforting." Nat grinned and nodded, agreeing with Edd.

"Yeah Kevin. I'm just trying to be a friend to our little Double Delish. Why are you being so mean to me and my good intentions?" The grin across Nat's face was devilish.

"You're full of it Goldberg." Kevin and Nat laughed and Edd gave a small giggle. "Alright, Dork. You're sitting with us during this period now, got it? Can't have you getting your precious books wet by yourself at a table."

Edd nodded and gave a small smile. "Alright Kevin. Thanks again, both of you."

At that, the bell rang to end the period and Edd stood up. He was still a little upset from the events at the beginning of the period, but something had made him feel better.

"Yo, Dork! I need you to tutor me in some of these math assignments. We never got around to finishing these problems. I'll be over after football practice if that's alright?" Kevin called out as he walked towards the exit of the library.

Edd nodded and smiled. "Sounds alright Kevin. I will brush up on the material so that I will be as much help as possible."

Kevin nodded and smiled. "Choice. See ya tonight then."

Edd smiled and walked out of the library, not even giving the table his friends were sitting at another glance. _Eddy will learn in time, I hope._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I did promise you I would bring you chapter 9 faster! I think I like this one better and that means I'm back in my groove again! YAY! Finally! We can all cheer and throw a party! And while you guys do that, I'm going to finish chapter 10, since that is also already started... I'm on a roll and have no desire to slow down. Who's ready for more!?**

 **Comment and review like always! Love you guys! Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Study Away the Absence

And that's how it went for the next few weeks. Kevin would come over to my place after his football practice to work on his homework and for me to tutor him if he needed. Most of the time, however, I was surprised to see that he did not really need my help. When he did end up getting stuck, it was something small that I was able to correct for him and explain his error, to which he picked up the process even faster. He was fairly intelligent, even though he never gave himself the credit he deserved for it.

I spent my study periods with Nat and Kevin at their table, talking and studying with them. However, Nat never seemed to have anything to do, and when I inquired about that, he said that he got all his homework done days in advance. I will admit to my surprise at that, as he was not someone I would expect to be so on top of everything he did like that. When I brought up my surprise to him, he feigned being hurt.

"Double Delectable! How could you think so little of me?" He put his hand on his chest to add to his ridiculous reaction.

I shook my head, attempting to cover my tracks. "I meant no offense, Nathan. It is just that I thought you would be like Kevin what with all the classwork I am sure you have to do on top of your football practices." Kevin turned to me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey, Dork, what is that supposed to mean?" I shook my head back to him and put up my hands.

"No, Kevin, I did not mean anything insulting by it. I simply know how busy you are and what with the practices, time can appear to vanish."

Nat shook his head and looked at Kevin. "I don't know, dude. I'm certainly offended. For this little cutie to even think of comparing me to you is completely unacceptable. I'm so much more studious than you are." Kevin's eyes narrowed on Nat.

"Only because if you get your work done sooner, that gives you more time to go bother Rave when he's attempting to get stuff done."

Nat gave a cheeky grin in response. I giggled, listening to them go back and forth, clearly joking and enjoying themselves. Rave would occasionally sneak to the library to check up on us. He frequently said that he did not trust Nat to be alone with me and that Kevin was no better. He also did not think I could keep the two jocks well behaved enough in the library, but since most of the time they were picking on my social slip-ups, it kept them mildly amused enough to behave themselves.

It was the middle of October when things started to change, I think. Kevin was able to walk home with me so we could get an early start on his tutoring. He said that football practice was cancelled because the coach had an appointment for his son that afternoon after school got out at the local dentist and his wife was unavailable to take their child. Whatever the excuse, it was nice to have someone to walk home with since Eddy and Ed have not walked home with me in weeks.

We were quiet for most of the walk back to my house. Kevin remained a respectful distance from me, walking on the roadside of the sidewalk while I walked closer to the grass. When we finally got to my house, I went through my routine of unlocking the door by retrieving the key from under the garden gnome and then replacing it once the door was opened. Kevin watched me go through my routine with a slight grin on his face.

"You keep that grin to yourself, Mr. Kevin Barr." I grinned and walked past him and he took his normal position on the couch and set his books down on the coffee table in front of him. "I'll get us something to drink. Water like usual, Kevin?" He nodded and I walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water from the filter in the refrigerator. I walked back out with the glasses and Kevin was lounging on the couch, his books still closed and he was looking around the room. "Kevin, you should be working on your math homework. Is that not why you come over after school? So I can help you work on it if you need the assistance?"

Kevin shrugged and leaned forward to grab his textbook and his notebook. He started working on a problem while I walked over, set the glasses down on the coasters on the coffee table. I watched him work steadily then got up and walked over to my book bag. I pulled out my own chemistry textbook and started thumbing through it casually. I saw Kevin raise an eyebrow but he quickly went back to his work.

After about fifteen minutes Kevin put his pencil down. I turned to him and set my book to the side. "Was there something you needed assistance with?" He leaned back and gave me a piercing look. My face dropped and I gave him a concerned look. "What is it Kevin? Is something the matter?"

Kevin shook his head and he crossed his arms. "No, I'm good, Dork. Just curious about something." I nodded, giving him the go ahead to ask. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why have I never met your parents?" I blushed a vibrant red. When he saw me blushing, I think that made him blush as well. "No, no, no, I don't mean it in any… romantic way… I just mean that I never see them. Not that I'm looking to meet them for any specific… reason." He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck just under the bill of his cap.

I nodded and rubbed my knees, my hands getting cold all of a sudden. "Well, like I told you a few weeks ago. My parents work at a hospital in another city. Instead of completely uprooting my life with them, they decided to leave me alone in the house, knowing full well that I can take care of myself." I sighed and rubbed my hands together. "They check up on me via phone calls to make sure I am getting my school work done and that I am eating alright. They come home when they can, for holidays and the like."

Kevin watched me closely. "When was the last time they came home? Like, I haven't seen a car in this driveway in a long time. Maybe, last Christmas?" I looked at him; shocked that he paid that much attention, even so long ago. Then I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I realized that he was right.

"You are right, Kevin. I have not seen my parents for almost a year. They even missed my birthday this year, this summer. I received a phone call that was cut short because of a surgery my father had to begin."

Kevin's piercing green eyes shone through his red bangs peeking under his cap. "You're telling me that your own parents haven't been home to see you? Not even on your birthday? Why? Don't they love you, dude?"

I quickly nodded my head. "Oh yes, Kevin. They do love me; they say so every time they call. They just are very busy and have important jobs. I know that. So I do not hold it against them." Kevin remained silent, but his gaze never left me. I could not figure out what it was he was thinking, or what he wanted from me. "Is there a reason for your inquiries, Kevin? I cannot understand why you would be so interested in my parents." I believe I may have come off more terse than I had planned because Kevin's expression changed. He looked hurt; I could see it in his eyes.

Kevin turned away from me and sighed. "Its not that I'm interested in your parents, dude. I'm confused as to why your parents would distance themselves from you like this. Is it because of their work, or…" Before Kevin could finish his statement, the phone rang. I sprang up from my seat on the couch and ran into the kitchen to take the cordless off of the wall and answer it.

"Hello? Oh yes, hello Mother. How are you?" I could feel the smile cross my lips, and Kevin's gaze on me from the couch in the living room.

"I am well, Eddward. Are you taking care of yourself well? You have everything you need?"

I could feel my smile fading. "Yes, mother. I am well. I am currently studying with a classmate. I have everything I could need and the allowance you and father send me provides me with enough to obtain the food I need." I paused a moment before I turned around, away from Kevin, and queried further. "Mother, if I may, when are you and father going to come visit again? It has been nearly a year since you have been home last."

There was silence for a beat before there was a heavy tone on the other end of the line. "Eddward. You informed your father and I of a bit of information the last we visited. When you have corrected that horrid act we will continue to come and visit, time permitting of course."

I nodded slowly, as if my mother could see me. It was easy for me to recall the event that she was speaking of. I felt my shoulders slump; my hands shake, and tears start streaming from my face. However, I did my best to keep those actions out of my voice. "Of course… Mother." And with that, my mother said her goodbyes and hung up her line. I set the phone down on the receiver and stood there, tears wracking my body.

I went to turn around and turned directly into Kevin's chest. His green eyes looked down at me, confusion and sadness in his eyes. His broad arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. He did not say anything; he only held me close. I did not know what else to do, so I buried my face into his chest, crying uncontrollably.

"My parents are not going to come home." He pushed me back just enough to look down at me, confused. I could not look up at him while I spoke. "Last Christmas was the last time they had come home. It was also at that time that I informed them of my orientation… That I am gay. Eddy and Ed already knew well before this point in time, and I have made no effort to hide it from anyone at school." Kevin nodded. Everyone at school knew my preference, and it did not bother anyone, at least not to the level of out right action against me.

Kevin pulled me close to him, doing his best to soothe me. "And when your parents found out, they, what? Up an left?" I nodded in answer. "Well, screw'em then!" I looked up to him, aghast at his response. "Sorry, but come on Dork. If they are turning you away because of something like that, then they don't deserve you." He walked me back to the couch where we sat a moment in silence before he broke it. "Alright, you're coming to Nat's Halloween party at the end of the month, understand? We're going to get you out of your head and out of this house." He paused a moment and I looked at him. "You spend a lot of time here alone, Double D. I'm just going to make sure you enjoy life while you can. Come here."

He leaned back in the couch and motioned for me to come closer. I slid over a slightly and he pulled me the rest of the way so that I was leaning against him. He put his arm around my shoulder and used his hand to push my head down against his chest. I breathed in his scent and could feel myself relax. "Kevin, I have another inquiry for you." He nodded and waited in silence for me to ask. "Why do you care so much? Not to be rude, of course, but the past few weeks I have noticed a change in your demeanor toward me."

His arm around my shoulder pulled me closer. He remained silent for a few moments. His body radiated heat, warming me and calming me down. His hand moved to the top of my head and rubbed my head slowly. "Because I care for you, Dork. More than I probably should." I looked up to him, questioningly. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, listen, Dork. My orientation may be in line with yours, and while Nat is gross in how he acts and what he says, he has a point." I blinked at him, turning red slowly. "I'm crushing on you Dork. The quarter back jock has a crush on the small skinny Dork. Cliché isn't it?" I laughed and curled up closer to him. His blush was almost as red as his hair.

"Mr. Barr, thank you. Thank you for being you. And for caring for me." Kevin nodded and held me close. We fell asleep like that until his cell phone went off after the sun had set. Groggily, he used his free hand to dig through his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He answered it and I could hear a deeper voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, crap, sorry dad. We passed out during studying. Didn't realize what time it was. I'll be home shortly." He looked down to me with a slight grin on his face as he hung up his phone. "Oops."

I giggled and went to sit up, but he pulled me back down to where I was. He leaned forward and lightly kissed me. I could feel my pulse race, my palms sweat, my cheeks flare in a vibrant hue that rivaled the color of his hair, and my mind go blank. All that mattered was how close we were, the kiss he placed on my lips, and his smell that permeated through it all. When Kevin broke the kiss, I found myself getting a little depressed that he did so, but knew, logically, that it was time for him to head home. I sat up on the couch as he stood up and grabbed his things. He walked over to the door and I followed him. Turning to look at me, he wore a large smile on his face, his stance casual and he bent down to look me in the eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dork. No more crying, understand?" I nodded softly. "Good. If you need anything, you have my number. I put it into your phone earlier when you fell asleep on my chest. Figured you should have it now." I blushed and looked over to my phone on the coffee table.

"Thank you Kevin. And I promise, I will not cry anymore." He nodded and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Good. Night, Double D." I responded in kind with my own "good night" and he walked out the door and across the street to his own house. I believe I could see someone watching out the front windows of his house. I assume it was his father, waiting for his son's return. I brought a hand up to my lips and smiled, closing the door and locking it for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Afternoon everyone! Its short, but chapter 10 is done! Its a little different from the other chapters so far. I hope you guys like it and I got more ideas last night while I was laying in bed unable to fall asleep. So all the fun things as I continue to write chapter 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – A Father and Son

Kevin opened the door to his house to find his father standing in the living room. "Hey, what's up, Pop?" His father raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Don't give me that, kid. When am I going to meet him?" Kevin stared at his father incredulously.

"What are you talking about? We were studying and we both passed out. Lost track of time." Kevin went to walk upstairs but his father's voice stopped him.

"Kevin Thomas Barr Junior, get your ass back in here." Kevin's jaw tightened and he set his stuff down at the base of the stairs. He turned and walked into the living room and stared at his father. "Now listen here, when I ask you a question, I expect an answer, understood?" Kevin nodded slowly. "Alright. Now, when am I going to meet him? And don't give me that crap about studying and falling asleep. People do not study with the lights off when the Sun is down." Kevin blushed and his father nodded. "Uh huh, I thought so. Now spill. What does this boy mean to you, Junior?"

Kevin looked at the ground, anxiously fidgeting with his hands. "I don't know dad. I…" His voice trailed off as he tried to find the words that wouldn't disappoint his father. This man was a single dad with only Kevin for a child. What was he going to say if he found out his only son was gay?

"Do you love the boy?" Kevin's head snapped up to stare at his father in shock. "Listen, Junior…" His father's voice softened. "I don't care about preferences or anything like that. I just ask that you be straight up with me. Hell, let me know when you are going to be late. As long as he's a good kid that can keep my boy out of trouble, what more can I ask for?" Kevin nodded, his eyes watering a bit. "Oh, and as for the 'love' question, you don't need to answer that. I doubt you even know what love feels like yet. Just be careful, understand?"

Kevin nodded in response. "I will be, Pops. Don't worry about it. As for the 'L' word, I don't know. I just know I care about the kid and that I worry about him. I'm just seeing where it goes." His father nodded. "And as for the lights out at his place, we were studying, but something happened that distracted him so we stopped and ended up falling asleep. That wasn't a lie." His father gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm serious! He told me something that I didn't understand and it was upsetting to him."

"What did he say that was so confusing to you, son?" Kevin shook his head.

"It's nothing. It wasn't that it was confusing, exactly. More like, unbelieving. Let's just say, not all parents are as chill about something like this as you are." His father responded with a knowing nod.

"I see. Then next time, just bring him over for dinner. He must get lonely in that kind of environment." Kevin grunted in response.

"Dad… His parents haven't been home since last Christmas. That's when he told them he was gay." His father stared at him, a look of shock plastered on his face. "That's why there are never any cars in the driveway or in the garage. Dad, Edd lives in that house by himself. His parents provide him with money to take care of himself, but he's been living by himself." His father sat down on the couch, dumbfounded. Kevin sighed and walked over and sat next to him. "He's mature enough to handle himself though, so he knows what he's doing."

At that, Kevin's father let a grunt escape his mouth. "He's a child nonetheless, Junior, he shouldn't be living by himself." Kevin sighed and shrugged. "Alright, Junior, go collect him. He'll have dinner with us and stay here tonight. I'd like to speak to him myself, if that is alright." Kevin shook his head.

"I don't know, Pops. That might not be such a good idea. Why don't we just leave him be for tonight? It's been rough enough on him. I promise, I'll let you meet him soon enough, all right?" His father sighed and looked to his son.

"I understand your concern for the boy, Junior, however him living there alone does not sit right with me and I would rather that boy not be left alone like that. So what do you suggest we do about this?" Kevin sighed and looked his father straight into his eyes.

"Dad, let's just leave him for now. He's had a rough night and I'll talk to him tomorrow? He is pretty convinced that he can handle being on his own, and I don't doubt him." Kevin's father began to interrupt but Kevin stopped him. "No, let me finish. I won't let any harm come to him but he likes living by himself. I know he gets lonely, sometimes extremely lonely, but he won't be anymore. He's shy and not used to attention, especially from, well, me, and I doubt he'd be any better with you interrogating him. Let me do this my way."

Kevin's father gave him a long stern look but finally, he sighed heavily and nodded. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Junior. Just don't let this ruin your academics or your football, got it?"

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about that, Pops. Besides, the Dork _has_ been tutoring me, so my academics aren't at risk, ok?" His father nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"Alright Junior, have it your way. Now let's have dinner and you can fill me in on what else has happened with you and this boy." Kevin sighed heavily and groaned. "Don't give me that. You have barely spoken to me in weeks. So get your ass into that kitchen and let's have dinner." Kevin grunted, smiled, and got up to follow his father into the kitchen to begin the interrogation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Chapter 11 is up and I'm going to be working on chapter 12! I love this whole "I have free time to write" thing. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and while it may seem like things are going slow, that's because I have something big I'm going to be working on soon and I don't want to rush it or its effects on the rest of the story, so stay with me while I work. I hope you guys enjoy everything and don't forget to comment and review!**

 **Love ~~ CB**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Rave is Right

The next few days went by quietly without any crying experience on my part, as I promised Kevin. We spent our mornings walking to school together, talking casually as friends frequently do. Whenever we made eye contact, however, we would mutually turn away and blush hues deep enough to rival the color changed leaves. The morning of Nathan's Halloween party was no different as we walked to school.

It was a Friday morning with a soft breeze blowing down the streets while we walked. I was in an orange argyle sweater, skinny jeans, and casual shoes. Kevin was wearing one of his football jerseys, as they had an away game after school today and Nathan's party was to take place afterwards. Over Kevin's shoulders was his football bag that carried his gear and other jerseys. I did not understand why he carried his numerous jerseys with him to his matches but I never asked. I assumed he had his own reasons for it.

"So you coming to our game this afternoon? It's against the same team as Homecoming and should be a good game." I nodded and smiled. I remembered that game, watching Kevin play the field in the last half of the game, determined to win the game to make a point.

"I would love…" We both blushed. "I mean, I would thoroughly enjoy going to the game, however I have no mode of transportation to arrive to the location." I rubbed the back of my neck. While we have had many nights of tutoring and studying since the night of my mother's phone call, nothing more had happened aside from enjoying each other's company. We had not talked anymore about that night, or about what we admitted to each other. While I would have enjoyed getting closer, I knew that Kevin's social status may be hindered by presence in his life like that. Right now, my presence in his life as his friend has barely raised any attention from our fellow students; I think I would like to keep it that way for Kevin's sake.

Kevin adjusted the gym bag over his shoulders and looked over to me through the corner of his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about that Dork, I'll figure that out if you really want to go. I'd suggest getting a ride with Nazz, but she'll be with the cheerleaders." He grinned slyly as we walked up the steps of the school. "I'll figure something out, Dork. Just be ready at the end of the school day. Wait right here at the end of the day."

I smiled to Kevin and nodded. "Alright, Kevin. I will wait at the end of the day right here at the entrance of the school to see what you have figured out. I look forward to it." He blushed a little bit and smiled. He waved to me as he walked into the school and headed toward his locker prior to his first class. I went in the other direction to do the same with a small smile on my face.

Study period was interesting. I sat at my new 'usual' table with Nathan and Kevin. While I attempted to get Kevin to work on his homework incase he required my assistance, it was impossible to get either of the boys to focus on anything but the coming game.

"So, Double Delightful, are you coming to our game today? A little pregame to my amazing Halloween party, and I think you'll enjoy watching us trounce that prick Flynn again." I turned to face Nat.

"Nat, language." He grinned at me and made a kiss face in my direction. I blushed and looked down at the table. My eyes glanced over in Kevin's direction and I could feel my face heating up more as he was leaning back in his chair, his jersey pulled tightly across his chest. "But yes. I am hoping to go to the game today." Nat leaned forward and waved his hand, as if prodding me further. "And yes, I have intentions of coming to your Halloween event as well, Nat." Nat smiled and leaned back, satisfactorily. His shirt did something very similar to what Kevin's did; however, Nat's lean muscle pulled at the shirt a bit differently.

Kevin grunted and gave the leg of my chair a kick. I assume I must have been looking in Nat's direction a bit longer than I had meant to be looking. Nat's grin got broader and he spoke in a hushed voice. "Now, Kev. No need to get jealous. I have my glowing beauty to torment. I'll leave this delectable piece to you, babe." He winked and Kevin glared at him and muttered some words I'd rather not repeat under his breath. I became fascinated with the wood grains of the table rather than the vibrancy I'm sure was growing on my face.

"Goldberg, what did you do now?" The three of us looked up to see Rave walking into the library and over to our table. Nat winked at him and smiled. "Don't give me that. While it doesn't take a lot to get Edd flustered, you're the one who tends to be the culprit for it." Rave sat don across from me between Kevin and Nat. Occasionally, Rave would sneak out of his oil painting class that he had this period to come and sit with us in the library. Normally he would state that he was already completed with his art piece so being in the class was unnecessary. He would scold Nat regularly, for just about anything that I could tell, but it never kept Nat away. "Get off of me Goldberg." Nat had scooted his chair over to sit up close to Rave and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Even while Rave snapped at Nat, he did not push him off, he simply sat there with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Rave, were you thinking of going to the game tonight before Nat's Halloween party?" Rave looked across the table to me and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I just assumed you were going to go to Nat's party since you two were so close. I apologize if I assumed in error." Nat got even closer to Rave, if that was even possible.

"Here that babe. You can't deny it. Even our little cutie can see that you have the hots for me." Nat went to kiss Rave on the cheek but Rave caught Nat with one hand and pushed him back, his palm on Nat's face. I giggled and looked over to Kevin, whose forest green eyes were watching me rather than our two friends across the table. I blushed and slid my chair closer to him, if only by a couple inches. Kevin used his foot to wrap around the leg of my chair and pull me closer to him. I leaned against his side and smiled. He blushed, but stretched an arm around the back of my chair and rested his hand on the side of my arm opposite him.

Rave grinned from the other side of the table. "I was thinking about going. I take it you have a vested interest in going, Edd?" I blushed but nodded softly, Kevin's hand slowly moved along my upper arm, his fingers tracing a subtle pattern that gave me chills. "Then how about this, Edd. Why don't we both go to root for our mutual annoyances?" He glanced over to the side where Nat smiled at him. "And I'll drive you. Unless you already have a way to get there." I shook my head.

"Thank you, Rave. Kevin and I were talking about that issue this morning so your offer is greatly appreciated." Rave nodded curtly then pushed Nat away as he tried to get even closer.

"Cool it Goldberg." Nat scrambled to get closer around Rave's arms pushing him away.

"But babe! You said you wanted to come to my game!" Rave rolled his eyes and sighed, looking over to Kevin and I for some assistance. I giggled a little while Kevin shook his head.

"You signed yourself up for that one Rave. He's all yours." Kevin grinned and relaxed in his chair with me next to him. There were a few whispers from other students in the library, however we never acted as forward as Nat did about any relationship we may have, not that we had a relationship to speak of, at least nothing more than a friendship, despite what I was hoping for. And, I believe, despite what Kevin was hoping for, not that we had talked about it since that night a few weeks ago. I shook my head, attempting to silence my thoughts as well as tune out the whispering that was happening around us.

I glanced over to the table Eddy and Ed sat at and made eye contact with Eddy. He scowled at me and turned away. He still has not spoken to me since the Homecoming dance, and while Kevin was all right with that and continued to tell me I did nothing wrong, I still felt uneasy about the situation. I turned and looked to Nat. "Um, Nathan, is Nazz invited to your Halloween party?" Nat turned to me and scrunched his face at the use of his full name, but he nodded. I sighed. "Then that means she'll probably bring Eddy." Kevin sighed and a look of realization came across Nat's face and he nodded slowly.

"Listen cutie. If you want I can make sure he doesn't come." I shook my head. I did not want to be that petty, in fact I did not want to be cruel to Eddy at all. I only wanted my best friends back. Nat nodded. "Alright, but don't you worry about it. There are sure to be a lot of people there and I doubt Kevin will let you out of his sights for long." He laughed and winked at us. Even as Kevin glared at his best friend, his grip on my arm was strong and comforting. We sat in silence for the last couple minutes of the study period, spilt across the table with our mutual crushes.

When the bell finally rang, Rave looked over to me. "I'll pick you up at the front of the school near the main entrance. Sound good?" I nodded in response and he smiled while the four of us walked out of the library to finish up our school day prior to the game.

Once the school day ended I put my belongings I did not require this weekend away into my locker then made my way to the front of the school. Rave walked out with me, talking casually about the game and the party later tonight and we walked over to his car. He owned a small sedan the color of a night sky. "She isn't much, but she gets me from point A to point B, and that's what matters, right?" He smiled as he slid into the drivers seat and tossed his shoulder bag into the back seat. I sat in the passenger seat and looked around at the interior. Aside from the bag he tossed in the back, the car was spotless, not even a layer of dust graced the dashboard. "I try to keep it clean. Nat mocks me if I don't, anything to push my buttons I guess, so I'd rather just limit the ammunition he has ahead of time." I smiled and nodded. That did sound like something Nat would do.

"You should see what Nat drives, Edd. Its impressive, and it helps that his parents are well off. It was a gift from his father but Nat doesn't drive it much. He said he prefers to walk to school and back, and normally I would agree, but I knew about the game today so I drove instead."

"What about Kevin and Nat? How are they going to get to the other school?" I looked over to Rave and he raised an eyebrow as if my question held an obvious answer.

"They have to ride with the rest of the team and the cheerleaders on the bus. It's an away game, Edd, team has to stick together. See? There goes the bus." He pointed out to a stray bus pulling out of the back of the school. "Come on, let's get going. The game starts promptly upon Peach Creek team's arrival." I nodded and Rave put the car in motion and drove out of the school lot.

As we followed the bus across town lines, Rave and I talked about varying topics, but it was not until we cross the town line for West Creek, about twenty minutes from our school, that he brought up a difficult topic.

"You know Edd, it's clear that Kevin cares for you." I looked at Rave and nodded. He smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, not that I'm sure how he could see me through his relatively long magenta hair. "You two already had that conversation, haven't you?" I gave another nod but said nothing. "Then what's the matter? I know I'm not one to talk with the idiot I've fallen for, but Edd, I think Kevin is a great guy, regardless of the demeanor he sometimes puts out to the world."

I gave a short laugh and followed it with a small nod. "Oh, I completely agree, Rave. The difference is that I am who I am, and while I have never hidden who I am, at least not in terms of my orientation, I do not wish to force Kevin to do anything that he is not ready for or comfortable with. I will not lose much, Rave. Kevin has social status, and even hanging out with me as much as he does has elicited mutterings from our fellow classmates. I will not be selfish about this."

Rave pulled his car into a visitor parking space, not far from the field. He put the car in park, turned off the engine and turned to me. "That is complete bullshit, Edd." I turned to him, offended and aghast, but before I could correct him or scold him for his language he put his hand up and gave me a piercing gaze. "Kevin could careless about his 'status' as you put it. It's clear that he is interested in you. You're afraid aren't you? Afraid to let someone in." His last statement was not a question by the tone of voice he used, but I answered with a small nod anyways and turned away. "Look at me Edd." I turned to look at Rave, his intense look nearly making me turn away again. "I don't care two shits about social status, because once we leave this school, none of it will matter anymore. Kevin's talked to Nat and I about your situation." I looked at him, a look of anger beginning to cross my face.

"That was none of his business to talk to anyone about." Rave sighed and nodded.

"While that might be true, don't be mad at him. Don't use this as a reason to push him, or any of us away. Understand that he just cares for you and came to us for advice as to what to do to help you. And do you know what Nat and I told him?" I shook my head, arms crossed against my chest, indignantly.

"We told him to go for it. You have been alone far too long. You only had Eddy and Ed, and while we understand they are your best friends and it hurts to lose them, we want to be your friends as well. That means we are willing to help you no matter what, so don't push us away because you are afraid, or that you are so trapped in your comfort zone of your silent house that you don't want to try to step out of it."

I bit my bottom lip in a childish way, the gap in my front teeth clearly visible. I struggled not to let my tears slide down. Rave gripped my shoulder tightly. "Do you understand now?" I gave a weak smile and nodded. He patted my shoulder, reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small pack of tissues and handed them to me. "Good. Now dry your eyes before we go find a seat. If Kevin sees that you were crying, I will be in a lot of trouble. And while I can handle Nat, I don't think I can manage a real fight against Kevin." I let out a choked laugh at the thought.

"I do not think that would end well either, Rave." He grunted and we got out of his car and walked towards the field and the bleachers. _Maybe Rave is Right._


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. Guys, this is the longest chapter so far in this story. I have been in a crazy mood all night (in a good way) and that has impacted my writing heavily, hence this one's length. We are also building up to a key point in my plans. (Other key points I have notes on were the Homecoming game and the Dance to give an example of past 'key points'.) I don't have much else to say other than I love all of you and I am itching to know what you guys think. Comment/review and all those things.**

 **Love ~~~ CB always.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – It's All Out Now

Being an away game, there were not as many students from our school at this game as there were at the Homecoming game. Rave and I sat down a few rows up from the bottom of the bleachers. Neither of us wished to be right in the front due to the inability to see anything when the cheerleaders were cheering. Rave preferred to be able to see the whole field, to get a better vantage point of the goings on of the game. We casually spoke to some of the other students who came to watch the game who sat around us while we watched the students from the rival team fill their bleachers on the other side of the field.

Both teams had made it out to the sidelines of the field and were warming up while the cheerleaders giggled off to the side, watching the players. Rave grunted. "One thing I dislike about games like these. The cheerleaders." I looked from Rave to the girls clustered just to the side of the players. Nazz, however, was talking and laughing with Kevin and Nat, away from the rest of the cheerleaders.

"I see nothing wrong with them, Rave. They are just excited about the game right? As are we all." Rave let out a bark of laughter and pat my shoulder gently.

"Oh, Edd. Sometimes, for a genius, you really are naïve." I gave him a soft glare. Rave did have a way of saying whatever was on his mind without being concerned with how it came out. "I just mean that these girls aren't just excited about the game. They enjoy watching it for many reasons. Especially that QB over there." He nodded toward Kevin and he started laughing at my expression. I believe my glare may have been a little stronger than normal. "I'm just telling you how it is, Edd. While I know Kevin cares for you, it doesn't stop the girls from being drawn to the captain of the team, for the same reasons you are drawn to him."

I scoffed and shook my head. "I care about him because he is a nice and sensitive and gentle person." I crossed my legs and my arms and straightened my back to make myself appear resolute in my statement. Rave grinned slyly but turned back to the field.

"Uh huh. His physicality has nothing to do with it. Sure." Before I could respond and defend myself the referee blew his whistle for the teams to take the field and for the coin toss to begin the game. I turned and watched as the two teams took to the field and the game began.

Kevin stood front and center for the coin toss with Flynn standing across from him. "You're on our turf now Barr. Get ready to eat dirt." Kevin rolled his eyes and remained silent, not willing to fall to his taunts. _I'll show him who's going to eat dirt._ The ref took the coin and flipped it into the air. "Call it, loser." Kevin nodded.

"Alright, tails." The ref caught the coin and revealed it. It was tails and Kevin grinned. "Go a head and kick it for us, Flynn." Flynn muttered under his breath and tossed the ball to his kicker and the teams split up to take their places for the start of the game. Nat jogged over to Kevin and looked at him.

"So how's our dear friend doing today? Still sore about his loss from our last match?" Kevin nodded, knowing how obvious it was that Flynn was still steaming from their last game. "I suppose that's what happens when we kick it into high gear to show them a thing or two about being polite to strangers. Strangers like our two onlookers in the bleachers." Kevin turned to glance up toward the stands and saw Rave and Edd watching them closely. Edd waved to them excitedly and Kevin grinned, not that Edd could see that from where they were. He gave a nod to Edd, something he knew Edd would see, in acknowledgment of his wave. Rave simply watched even when Nat waved back to them. Kevin was pretty sure he could see Rave roll his eyes even from where they were standing. "Aren't they just the cutest Kev?"

Kevin sighed and took his place on the field and pushed Nat in the direction of where he should be positioned. "Focus, Nat. We have a game to win." Nat nodded and grinned through the helmet. Kevin turned his focus onto his opponent across the field and noticed that Flynn was looking off the field as well, but in the direction of the Peach Creek bleachers rather than the home team bleachers. Kevin tried to follow Flynn's gaze to realize that Flynn was looking up toward Rave and Edd as well. "Just great. Is he going to start something this game, too?" He sighed heavily and waited for the ball to come in their direction. When it finally did, the game began.

The game continued on, but Rave and I did not leave our seats when the halftime break started. Rave said the break would not last long since the game was on a Friday and the officials knew that students would have other things they would want to do after the game. He was right. The halftime break was only about ten minutes long. Just long enough to give the players time to catch their breath and rejuvenate and prepare for the second half of the game.

While we waited for the game to start up again, I gave a small wave to Kevin as I saw him take his helmet off to better get a drink of water from a large water bottle seated next to a cooler. From where we sat it was easy to see the sweat that had coalesced on his body and made his bangs stay on his forehead from his helmet hair. I could not help but giggle at his appearance. He smiled back and gave a slight wave of his hand just before a stick thin girl in a short skirt and midriff revealing top with bouncing curly hair jumped in front of Kevin.

I could not make out what was being said, but I watched them closely. I could tell that Kevin was uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back, resting on his dominant right leg. He always rubbed the back of his neck when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. I noticed him do it a few times when we hung out and spent time together. The cheerleader's giggles could be heard from where we were sitting, however.

"Why the sober look, Edd?" Rave's voice snapped me out of my analysis of the two figures down on the field in front of us. I turned to look at Rave and was met with a knowing smirk and collected brown eyes looking back at me through smooth magenta bangs. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Now Edd, don't pout. I warned you about the cheerleaders, didn't I?" I sighed and shook my head, the strands of my hair tickling the back of my neck. I rubbed them away. "You're picking up his habits. Careful, don't fall too fast."

My entire face flushed a vibrant red to the point where my neck was red as well. I dropped my hand quickly into my lap and clasped my hands together. "I do not know what you are talking about, Rave." I cleared my throat and tried to steady my breathing and my blood flow in my face. "As for the cheerleaders, I just assumed they would be like Nazz. You know, friends." Rave chuckled but I kept going. "But that one is clearly flirting with Kevin, even if I cannot ascertain what it is they are saying to each other from here." Rave nodded in agreement but did not interrupt me, letting me sort through it on my own. "You're lucky, Rave. They do not appear to be flirting with Nat."

Rave grunted. "I don't know if that means I'm lucky. They do flirt with him occasionally, and he loves every moment of it, but he doesn't hide that he prefers my company. No matter how irritating he may be." He shrugged and leaned back. "They don't know any better when it comes to Kevin, though. As far as those girls know, he's as straight as an arrow and as free as a grocery store sample." I raised an eyebrow at him and could not help but to burst out laughing. He crossed his arms and smiled, satisfied with himself. The referee blew his whistle to announce the end of half time and the game's restart.

The games conclusion was a stressful one, as the West Creek Woodchucks and our Peach Creek Cobblers were tied with each team having a score of twenty-four. There was only two minutes left till the end of the game, but the Cobblers had the ball. I looked to Rave. "Rave, there is not enough time for them to adequately cover the distance they require to make a touchdown." Rave nodded in agreement but he had a knowing grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I know what they are planning. Its an easy play, all they need to do is shave some of the distance without losing the ball." I tilted my head, unsure what he meant but we watched the game continue. With thirty seconds left to the game the Cobblers had safely made it to the Woodchucks' thirty-yard line. They altered their line formation and called over another player. "Exactly what I thought they were going to do. That's Goldberg coming up next to Kevin." I watched where Rave was talking about and nodded. I could see Nat's jersey with his last name clearly displayed across his shoulders. "He's the best kicker this side of the state. No one has a better kick than Nat does. They're going to make the punt from there. Assuming Nat doesn't mess it up, they'll gain three more points and that will be that for the game."

I smiled, finally understanding what Rave was talking about. This game had more rules and tricks than I had at first thought possible. The last few seconds were beginning to tick down as Nat jogged back to take his place. He then flew forward so fast that he appeared as a blur and the ball he kicked moved no slower. Attendees held their breath, myself included, while we watched the football soar through the air. I looked over to the scoreboard where the timer was ticking down on the last seconds. I turned just in time to watch the ball fly between the poles granting the Cobblers another three points. The final buzzer went off and our bleachers erupted into a roar of cheers. The team jumped in the field out of excitement and the crowd on the bleachers surged to the field.

Rave and I went down to the field with the rest of the onlookers. The cheerleaders rushed to the team, all cheering and hollering. Nat ran up to Rave taking his helmet off with a big grin on his face. They stood there for a beat, looking at each other, and then Rave rolled his eyes and hugged Nat, not caring that Nat was still in his uniform and sweaty. "Good job Goldberg. Seems you're good for something after all." I gave a small smile and just watched them, but when my eyes went wide and I blushed, I had to turn away. They started kissing right there for everyone to see. I looked around the crowd and no one really seemed to react. Maybe Rave was right; everyone already knew how those two were.

"Well look who we have here." I turned to see players from West Creek walking toward my direction. I realized I was still on the outskirts of the group from my school, quite possibly an unsafe location for my small frame to be staying. I went to walk back into the group but his voice stopped me. "Aw, where you going little boy?" I turned around to see the brute from Homecoming walking at the head of his group of friends, or teammates, or Neanderthals. At this precise moment, I was not choosy with my nouns.

"Mr. Flynn, was it? I apologize for your loss. I suppose the more skilled team won, but you did play well also. You and your teammates played well. Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to return to my classmates and my friends." I continued to turn away, hoping by some graces of civility that he would allow me to return to the safety of the crowd.

"I don't think so little fag. Why don't we have a little chat? And you can just go to hell for that skilled team bull you just spewed." He stepped closer, but his friends stayed behind him with a grin on their faces. "Now why are you even here? You don't seem to be the sport type." He looked me up and down. "Look more like a nerd who would rather hide out in his empty house rather than come out and enjoy the sun and sports. What? Did your parents never get you outside to play sports? Or did they just get rid of you when they found out you'd rather take the jock instead of be one?" I stopped short and stared at him. How could he know about my house? About my family being gone. I shook my head. He could not know. He was saying things that he thought would receive a rise out of me. That is how bullies worked. Find the sensitive points to push, then proceed to push deeper.

"What's the matter faggot? Don't have a smart mouth response this time do you? I'm right aren't I? You'd rather be done by the whole team than actually play the sport." This got his friends to start laughing and a sickening grin crossed his face. "Can always make that little wet dream come true gay boy." I paled and wretched at the thought of what he was saying. The pain from the dry heave made me follow with a coughing fit that elicited laughter from the other team. Flynn stepped forward a few steps before stopping.

"What's going on here?" I could feel his presence, radiating off of him like heat off of the Sun. I managed to straighten myself and control the coughing. I looked up to Kevin standing next to me, his helmet gone. I turned around to see the rest of the Peach Creek visitors all turning and watching us closely. They knew something was happening because Kevin had interposed himself into the situation. He looked down at me, noticing how pale I looked, my black hair a stark contrast to my skin I am sure. He turned back to Flynn, a spark of anger shining in his green eyes. I could see it in his expression. Flynn only grinned.

"We're only having a nice conversation. Nothing wrong with talking to other students from other schools, is there Barr? Isn't that the sportsman-like thing to do? Get to know people outside of our school?" He crossed his arms and stood casually, a malicious grin strung up on his face.

"Flynn, you wouldn't know what good sportsmanship was if it came and bit you on the ass." Nat stood on my other side, his arms crossed. The two football players on either side of me, still in their uniforms since we had not left the field yet, appeared like to solid walls guarding me.

Rave came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Edd, are you alright? You don't look too good. Let's go." He tried to pull me away but I remained rooted where I stood, Flynn's words still burning in my mind. Rave looked up to Nat, something unspoken going between them.

"Why don't you guys just go back to your locker room so we can be on our way?" Nazz walked up and stood next to Nat. "Don't be such sore losers. Its not attractive."

Flynn's lips curled and he turned his gaze onto Nazz. "What did you say, bitch?" He turned back to Kevin. "Collar your sluts, Barr." The level of tension radiating through this close group of friends around me began to escalate. I knew Kevin was not going to take what Flynn said lightly, but I was more concerned about Nazz's reaction. She can be frightening when she is angered.

Nazz went to step forward but Nat put his arm in front of her. He shook his head, knowing that this situation was growing far to quickly.

"Come on, Kev, show this big loser who's the boss." The curly blonde cheerleader walked over to Kevin's other side and put her hand on his shoulder made broader by the football gear. She pushed herself up against Kevin. I turned away, ashamed. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. A small sigh escaped me as I could feel a tear slide down my cheeks. What a fool I was to think I even stood a chance.

Rave gave me a soft shake as his hands were still protectively holding my shoulders. I looked up at him and he nudged his head in Kevin's direction. I turned to look over to Kevin and blinked, confused. The look on Kevin's face was not what I expected. Was that disgust? I looked up to Rave and he gave me a knowing glance, then returned his focus onto the opposing team in front of us. I heard Nazz scoff from my other side over near Nat. She was looking over toward Kevin and the other girl and rolled her eyes. She caught my eyes and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed something to me. It looked like 'Don't worry about it.'

"Listen Flynn, get lost before you hurt yourself. And you say one more word about any of my friends, and I will have to deck you one." Kevin cracked his knuckles and the blonde on his arm giggled. He tried to subtly shrug her off but she remained attached like a leech. It was not obvious that he was trying to shake her, but I had come to learn his subtle and unconscious movements while observing him. I need a hobby.

Flynn shrugged in response. "Alright, alright, Barr. You win. We'll go. Just be happy you won this game, man. We won't let you win the next one." He turned and ushered his team away. "Come on guys, let's let the faggot lovers get back to their school."

I could hear grinding behind me and when I looked to see what it was, Rave's jaw was clenched so tight that his teeth were grinding. "Rave, that is not healthy for your teeth. I strongly suggest you desist clenching that hard."

Rave nodded and visibly attempted to relax his jaw. "Yeah, I know. I just hate people who talk like that."

"We all do." Kevin's voice was deep and consoling. He turned around to face me. "Are you really alright, Dork? What did he say to you? You really don't look too good." I shook my head. I did not wish to think anymore on what that ruffian had said.

"Aw Kev! That was great! This is why you're the football captain! Even if you're only a Junior." The blonde spun Kevin back around so that he was facing her and her peppy voice carried far enough that I am sure Flynn's team could hear her. "That big jerk had no idea who he was messing with."

Nazz walked over to me and whispered quietly so only Rave and I could hear, but by Rave's reaction he already knew who she was. "Don't mind her, Double D. Mickenna Tress, a senior. She likes to make her rounds through top performing sport teams, and at this point in the school year, our football team is doing really well, so…" She looked over to where Mickenna and Kevin were talking.

Rave laughed. "Pretty sure the only ones she has conquered on the football team have been Nat and Kevin. She knows better than to go after Nat."

Nat grinned as he walked closer to us. "Yeah, you would have her blonde curls melted down for paint." Rave rolled his eyes and before I could remark about how that was scientifically impossible, Rave continued speaking.

"And she's been saving Kevin for last. Season winning quarter back, so far anyways, and football team captain, she's saving the best for last." I looked down at the ground and Rave gave me another shake. "Hey, get out of your head. What did we talk about earlier and what did Nazz just say. She's nothing to worry about." I gave a weak nod but did not lift my head up from my downward gaze.

"Aw come on Kev, let's go celebrate your win!" Mickenna was happily bouncing in front of Kevin, sure she'd be able to nap the last one on her list.

Kevin shook his head. "Sorry, Mickenna. I have plans tonight. Nat is having a Halloween party we need to get to. It starts in a couple hours so we want to get cleaned up and changed." The lights in Mickenna's eyes could not get brighter if she had a high beam setting.

"A Halloween party! Oh, I'd love to come, Kev! Come on, I have the perfect costume idea so I can be ready really quickly!" She grabbed Kevin's hand and started to pull him back toward the bus that was due to take the team and cheerleaders back to the school. Nat gave Kevin a 'way to go' look and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nazz put her hands on her hips and looked at Kevin with an eyebrow raised.

Kevin planted his feet and pulled his hand free from her grip. "Listen, Mickenna, I'm flattered, but I already have a date for Nat's party and it's a closed party. I can't just go inviting people since its not at my place." She turned and looked at Kevin, confused.

"Who are you going with then? You can't be going with Nazz, she already has a boyfriend." Nazz blushed at the mention of her relationship but she did not say anything. "And you haven't really been going around with any other girl, Kev." Mickenna put her hands on her hips. "And turning down a Senior is a bad move. So let's get going Kevin." She held out her hand, waiting for him to take it to follow her.

Kevin shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry, but my answer is no." He walked back over to us and stood in front of me. "Hey, Dork, you ready to go?" I looked up to him, blushed and gave a small nod.

"But Kevin, are you and Nat not supposed to go back to the school on the bus?" I fidgeted with my hands, feeling all the eyes of the onlookers fixated on us.

Kevin shook his head. "Nah, coach won't care if we tell him we are heading out with our friends. We just need to get our stuff off of the bus. Coming with, Nat? Nazz? You don't mind, do you Rave?" Nat and Nazz both nodded and Rave sighed and pointed to Nat and Kevin.

"You two need to at least get out of those uniforms. You can shower later when we get you back to Nat's, but my car is not big enough for you two to still wear those." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, dude, no problem. We'll get the shoulder pads off and throw them in your trunk…"

"Kevin Barr! You will not ignore me like I don't exist like this! You're telling me you're going to that party with all of them? They aren't your date! You need someone like me to be date worthy." Mickenna was tapping her foot in irritation on the ground.

Kevin sighed and turned to look back to her. "I told you, I have a date already. And they are much more attractive, in my opinion." I do not think Mickenna could have looked anymore insulted if she tried. While fixated on Mickenna's morphing expressions, I did not notice that Kevin was leaning forward in front of me. "Double D, you're my date right?" My eyes went wide and I do think I saw Mickenna's expression get more insulted, and red. Very red.

"Well, you were the one who asked me to go, so…" I blushed and did not look back over to Mickenna, knowing it would be the end of me. "That would indeed make me your… Date." Rave let go of my shoulders with a shove, which pushed me into Kevin. He wrapped his arms around me, his smell exquisite, even after the game. I looked up to his face, his hair still stuck to his face.

Mickenna was shaking. "You have GOT to be kidding me, Kev. You canNOT tell me that you are serious about taking him to a party thrown by one of the wealthiest families in our town." At that I think I saw a prideful gleam in Nat's eyes, at least from what I could see from where I was being held. I did clearly see, however, Rave punch Nat's arm. "He's a nerd, let alone a boy! You're going to turn down going with a Senior to go with a nerdy Junior boy!? What is he, your pity project?!" Her voice was getting louder, but most of the other onlookers had already left, surely with better things to do on a Friday than witness this. There were a few still lingering, wanting to see how this event was going to end.

Kevin growled, but did not release his grip on me. "Listen here, Mickenna. This is far from a pity date." I felt a gloved hand tip my face up to look up at him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back up to him. Then I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and my eyes went wide with shock. Slowly, I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Mickenna screamed in anger and stormed off to the busses, Nazz cheered and laughed, Nat and Rave high fived and both of them said "about time" at the same time. We pulled away slowly and smiled at each other. I was beat red but let go of him.

"Mr. Barr… Should we not be getting on our way? If so, you need to go collect your things from the same bus that senior stormed off to." Kevin swore under his breath, realizing I was right and Nat laughed. Nazz rolled her eyes and pushed Nat and Kevin toward the bus. She called back to Rave and I.

"We'll be in the parking lot in a couple minutes. We'll find your car, Rave." He waved in response and looked over to me. He nodded for me to follow him as we walked toward the parking lot and his car.

"Well, Edd, Feel better now?" Honestly, I had no words for how I felt in that moment. Nothing I could come up with could adequately and satisfactorily equate to the feeling I had at that moment. Rave grinned when I did not say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Better get ready. Things are going to change now. There is no hiding from what's coming now." I nodded in agreement. He was right. Kevin had openly kissed me in front of many of our peers. There was no doubt in where we stood now. Yet, at the same time, Kevin had managed to anger a socially powerful Senior. Things were going to change.

Rave and I waited at the car for our three friends to meet us there. When they finally arrived, Kevin and Nat threw their gym bags into the trunk of Rave's car. Nat took the front passenger seat with a happy flop into the car. I sat in the middle of Nazz and Kevin since I was small in stature and would not easily be made uncomfortable. Nazz had only had two small bags. One that had her school clothes in it and the other had what she needed for her costume. She put them both on the floor at her feet. Kevin sat down in the car with his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He still had on his jersey from the game, but I did not mind. I lie my head down on his shoulder and he smiled down at me. He wrapped his free hand with mine and kissed the top of my head through my beanie. Nat grinned and turned around to look at us.

"Alright you two, get a room!" Rave back handed him on the chest while he drove and Nazz kicked the back of his seat. Nat laughed harder and Kevin rolled his eyes. I relaxed in the crook of his arm and enjoyed his smell, his warmth. I was happy, blissfully at peace with my life, and surrounded by people that I knew I could trust. I would not change that moment for anything. The drive to Nat's place was far too short in my opinion, but we all had a party to get ready to partake in.

Flynn watched the altercation between Barr and that curly blonde cheerleader from behind the home team bleachers. He smiled as he reported what he saw to his friends in the locker room. "So Barr is gay and is attached to that little nerdy faggot." He laughed as he changed and showered in the locker room. His friends laughed as they all told jokes, but Flynn was focused on something else. He was too busy to pay attention to their jokes. "I'll make you pay, Barr."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone one! I'm back after a long period of "FML" because of all the job stuff that was going wrong. Thank you everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and lifting my spirits up. It makes me want to keep writing and getting all my ideas out. I'm sorry it has taken me a little while to post this chapter, so hopefully there will still be some readers who come back to me... Come back! I miss you all!**

 **Read and Review, you have no idea how happy it makes me to read your reviews. It makes me feel like I'm doing good work, and if you have any issues, let me know. I'd like to make sure everyone can enjoy it.**

 **Alright, that's enough out of me! Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Enjoying the View

As we pulled into the driveway to Nat's home I stared up at his house in awe. It was large, yet had a simple design with elegant features. Painted white with soft blue shutters, the sides of the house held a country-esque feel with vibrantly colored floors tracing the circumference of the house. Those flowers looked to be well maintained and when I commented on them, Nat remarked that his mother has little else to do but to take care of her plants. Further inquiry about his mother or his father was returned with short responses and quiet rebuttal. I was only informed that they would be gone for tonight's events and not to worry about it.

The house stood at three floors with a finished basement, which I enjoyed the chance to explore while Kevin was showering on the second floor. Nat was in his own shower that was just off his bedroom on the third floor. Rave was seated on Nat's bed, reading a book, and when I asked what he and Nat were going to be for Halloween, he stated that I would have to be patient and see when they came down for the party.

I continued to explore the house, enjoying the decorations on the walls throughout the house. It was easy to tell which rooms were designated to whom. One room had porcelain figures on high shelves with a small television in the corner. A small chair rested against the wall but the majority of the space for the room was left open. A yoga mat leaned against the wall next to the chair.

Another room I found became one of my favorites in the house. Upon opening the door to this room, I was greeted with the scent of a great many books. Looking around showed me that each all held a large bookcase that stored hundreds of beautifully bound novels. Glancing over them, I found many I had read before, but never owned, and some with titles I have never heard of before. If I could, I would have kept all the books I have ever read on hand in case I wished to reread them, however I did not want to take up much space in the house with just my books, so I generally only took books out at the library unless there were others that I knew I desperately had to own. I did not wish to take up my parents' space in the house with my own things. I did not think they would take kindly to that sort of behavior.

At the center of this room, in front of a large set of bay windows, sat a large wooden desk, artfully crafted, and a leather bound chair. I risked sitting in the chair if only so I could get a better view to really take in the vastness of the room. This room sat in the corner of the house, but rose through two of the three main floors. There was a walkway around the perimeter of the second floor, where more bookshelves stood, and a spiral staircase in one corner of the room that connected both levels of this marvelous library together. I sat in the chair, in awe of the place. Rave was not joking when he said that Nat was wealthy. The simple beauty of the outside masked the extravagance of the inside of the house.

"Oh, there you are. Was wondering where you went." I looked up to the second floor walkway and instantly turned red. Kevin was standing about three feet inside on the walkway, in front of the second floor door, dressed with only a towel around his waist. His muscular torso still glistened from the shower he must have finished only moments ago. "Come on up, we should start getting dressed for the party." I nodded meekly and walked toward the spiral staircase and began to make the climb up into Kevin's direction. He smiled gently to me as I came into view and walked over toward him. I kept my eyes down because I could not bare for him to see me that red again, let alone so easily. "Is something the matter, Dork? You can look you know. It isn't like we're hiding anything now." If I could have gotten red all over my body, I would have.

"It is not that, Kevin. I am simply giving you your privacy seeing as you are still currently undressed and nude." Kevin grabbed my hand and held it in his. He pulled me close to him so all I could smell was his scent. God, his beautiful scent, rivaled only by his well-sculpted body was enough to make me go weak at the knees. I shook my head trying to break that train of thought. He looked down at me with a sweet smile and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, then let's go and get dressed. At least then I won't be making you uncomfortable around me." I shook my head. It certainly was not discomfort to be around him, unless you counted the ache that was building up elsewhere. _Curse juvenile hormones!_

Kevin held my hand as we walked through the house back toward the spare room and bathroom where Kevin had been showering only moments ago. He sat me down on the bed and walked over to his gym bag that he had brought from Rave's car. He rifled through it, looking for something and smiled. "Alright, I know what I'm dressing up as, but what are you doing, Double D?"

I shook my head. I had not really planned on dressing up, even if it was part of the holiday. "I did not prepare a costume, Kevin. I was only planning on coming to the party. I did not know if I needed to obtain a costume. Plus I would not want my parents to view the account they gave me with a 'frivolous' purchase such as one would be for a costume." While I would not have considered the purchase to be frivolous, I knew my parents would consider it such.

Kevin raised an eyebrow in my direction, and it was unbearable to look at him. It made him even more tantalizing but I knew I had to keep it together, lest I lose all sense. "This is a Halloween party, Dork. You need a costume. Let me see what I have." He went back into his gym back and continued digging through it. When he came out he had to things in his hand, one of which he tossed to me. I caught it, surprisingly, and opened it to see one of Kevin's football jerseys. I looked back over to him. "You can be a football player." When I made a face at him, he laughed. "Don't worry, that's my Home game jersey. It's clean. You can just put it on over what you are wearing already. Go on, toss it on."

I nodded and stood up. I put it over my head and it fell down around me without any issues. It was huge on me but when I turned to Kevin, there was a look in his eyes I did not notice before. He smiled with what almost appeared to be pride. "It is a little large on my frame, Kevin." I scratched my head under my beanie, embarrassed.

Kevin shook his head and walked over toward me. "You look perfect, Dork." I blushed and he pushed my shoulder enough to make me sit down on the bed. I looked up at him, a little scared about what he was going to do, but he only knelt down in front of me, which appeared to be tricky in only a towel. I shook the thought of the towel falling from my thoughts. He took the second thing he pulled out of his gym bag from it other hand and opened it. It appeared to be a bottle of black face paint, or something very close to it. He took two fingers, put them into the paint, and then dragged his fingers across both of my cheeks about an inch under my eyes. "This is to help with the glare of the Sun when we are playing, but for tonight its just good for the costume." He stood back up and backed up from me, surveying his work. He nodded approvingly. "Alright, I'll be back out in a bit. I'm going to get my costume on." I gave a small nod and he turned and walked back into the bathroom. I sat on the bed, rather in awe of everything that had happened today, and I allowed it all to sink in.

Kevin and I were… what? Dating? Even I was not sure of the exact level of our relationship right now. Yes, we were close, and yes he had made it clear that he wanted to come to this party with me and only me. But I could not figure out what that made us. Was I now Kevin's… boyfriend? Surely he did not wish to go that far. Not when he could so easily find someone more better suited for him. I decided I could not find the answer on my own and I required assistance. I walked up and knocked on the door. "Um. Kevin? Pardon the interruption but I was curious about something." I could hear a soft "uh huh…" from through the door. "What… What would you consider… us as?" There was silence for a moment so I quickly rushed to make the awkward situation right. "I do not mean to push you into anything you do not wish, I was just confused about everything that had happened today."

Kevin opened the door a little and stuck his head out. I was assuming he had dropped the towel and was changing. His hair was still a little damp as his bangs rested on his forehead. "Dork, chill. We both already know how interested in each other we are. Whether we call it dating, or being each other's boyfriend, I don't care. As long as I can take care of you, I'm good." I could feel the blush on my face, which I am sure, looked ridiculous with the black face paint on.

"But, Kevin, surely you could do better than just me. You are the top of the social ladder and…" Kevin cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Dork, seriously, I don't want to be around anyone else from this town as much as I want to be around you. Stop over thinking it and enjoy the ride." He smiled and we both stood there for a beat gazing into each other's eyes. I could feel his deep forest green eyes boring into my soft blue ones. He gave a small chuckle. "Can I go continue changing?" I jumped back and nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes! My apologies, Kevin. I am sorry to have disturbed you." I walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing to apologize for, Dork." He closed the door again and I could hear the sounds of rustling from where I sat on the bed. He must have been naked when he was talking to me through the door. He was not dressed and all that kept us separate was about an inch of wood. I had to fight my mind from making an inappropriate remark about inches. _Curses I have been around Eddy for too long_.

I remained seated on the spare room's bed, while I waited for Kevin to finish changing. The bathroom door creaked open and I looked up and bit back a fit of giggles. "Kevin, you look ridiculous. What are you supposed to be?"

Kevin stood in front of me wearing a green argyle sweater that was almost too tight on him. His pants were beige chinos and on his head sat a red cap, not unlike his normal hat, but he wore it so the brill was facing forward and the words "Quiz Bowl" were clearly displayed on the front of the hat. He had a pair of glasses, which had tape in the middle, resting on his nose. The grin on his face was both adorable and charming and I could not help but to smile up to him.

"Gosh, Dork, I thought it was painfully obvious. I'm a nerd, can't you tell?" He sauntered over toward me and looked down at where I sat on the bed. "And you're the jock, obviously." I raised an eyebrow up at him in judgment.

"I believe I am far from being a jock, Kevin. And you are far from being a nerd." Kevin laughed and I watched as his chest heaved from the laughter in the sweater. I could feel myself getting red so I tried to look away but Kevin caught my face in his hand. He bent forward till his face was right in front of mine.

"Are you telling me I can't be a nerd? Am I not smart enough?" His voice was a subtle whisper with his breath grazing across my skin to the point where I shuddered in his hand. I stumbled over my words, attempting to find the proper comeback to answer his questions.

"N-now Kevin. You know th-that is not what I meant!" I could feel my face getting redder as I was getting flustered. He smiled down at me and kissed me full on the lips. His body pushed me back onto the bed and he lay down on top of me. I squirmed under him, completely undone by his actions. He smiled and looked down at me under him. His weight was more than I had expected but was not overwhelming. It was almost comforting, knowing that such a large individual was so close to me and was strong enough to watch over me.

"Sorry, Double D. Couldn't help myself with you in my jersey. You're just so adorable." He ran a thumb across my cheek just under the face paint. "What do you say we go and find the others? I'm sure the party has started by now. I can hear music from the backyard." I nodded slowly, stunned into silence under the man who cares so much for me. He pushed himself up off of the bed, and off of me, and held out a hand to me. I took it happily and he pulled me up off of the bed with such force that he pulled me into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and I put my hand on his strong chest and traced the muscles under the sweater with my finger. We walked out of the room together, and down the main staircase, following the sound of the music.

We greeted our friends as we walked through the house as they made their way around the first floor. "Ah! There you are, Double Delish! What took you so long? Did that mean Kevin try something? You're all red in the face!" Nat walked over to us and I could not help but to turn a bright red at his costume. Rave walked up next to him and punched him in the arm.

"Idiot. Calm down. You're going to scare Edd away and the party hasn't even started yet." I looked between the two of them and it was clear that something was between them. They both had on black slacks and black satin vests, but neither of them had a shirt on under the vests. Nat's muscles from football were much clearer without his normal clothes on. Rave was slender under his vest, not as defined as Nat, but he also was not a football player either. They each wore black masks that covered their eyes and that were ornately designed, and around their necks they both had bowties on. Nat's bowtie was a deep purple and Rave's was a brilliant shade of turquoise.

"Well, whatever the case may be, doesn't our little Double D look adorable in that jersey? A spare you had Kev?" Nat gave a sly grin under his mask. Kevin grunted and held me tighter. Nat smiled and wrapped his arm with Rave's and turned around and walked out through the living room and through a sliding door to the backyard. Kevin and I followed them and I looked around the living room in awe of its size and space. I think my look of awe remained as we walked out to the backyard. The yard was large and spacious. Torches lined the perimeter and in the far corner of the yard stood the DJ's booth. Large speakers were placed strategically around the yard playing the latest selection of music that I am sure Nat had organized.

"This place is amazing, Nathan. Your house, your yard, everything." Nat shrugged at my compliment and continued to lead us towards two peculiarly dressed figures.

"It's my parents place, so long as they keep paying the bills. At least, that's what father keeps telling me." Rave gave Nat a slightly concerned look, but nothing was ever brought up from it. Nat shook it off and smiled back to Kevin and I. "So long as they allow me my indulgences like these parties, then I suppose I can't complain, right?" I gave a small nod but turned up to Kevin. He shook his head slightly in a way that meant "long story."

We stopped in front of the two lone figures who were talking with drinks in their hands near one of the torches that lined the yard. I blinked and smiled when I realized who they were. The short figure wore a well-fitted white suit and white dress shirt and pants with a black tie that stood out sharply in contrast. On their head was a white fedora and at their hip sat a fake gun. I seemed to recall Eddy's idea for a gangster costume a couple years ago however he was unable to see that outfit to its fruition due to finances. I suppose being a junior and able to hold a job for a little while has been able to buy a few nice things for him.

Next to Eddy stood a blonde with her hair up in a high ponytail. The outfit she wore left little to the imagination however the warm October we have had must have been the reason for this style choice, right? The top was a halter that revealed her entire midsection and hugged her top where it was necessary. Her pants were black leather leggings, and while this outfit was revealing in nature, the real surprise was what was around her hip. A belt sat around her hips lazily but on either side sat what appeared to be two scabbards with matching swords to go in them. How she was able to procure those, I was completely at a loss to answer.

"Oh! Hi guys! Was wondering what was taking you two so long." Nazz giggled when she saw Kevin and I. "Kevin, what are you supposed to be? I get Double D's costume, or your claim as it appears, but I don't get yours." I blushed at what she made my costume sound like. Kevin's claim? Was that what it meant when I wore his jersey? That he was claiming me as his own? I blushed more at the thought. At this rate, the black face paint was going to bake right onto my skin and I was never going to be able to get it off.

Kevin grinned to Nazz and he nodded, boldly admitting to what she was saying. "Yeah, gotta make sure people know that he's with me, don't I? And I'm a nerd, Nazz. Can't you tell?"

Eddy scoffed. "Why didn't you just let Sockhead dress you? He would know as good as anyone how to dress like a nerd." Nazz giggled and Eddy gave her a small grin. I turned and grinned at Eddy.

"Oh Eddy, I am simply able to recount a lot of facts that are useful at the right time. You seem to have found uses for that ability for many of your scams, yes?" I gave him a sly grin and he blinked at me. A grin slowly crossed his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose your nerdiness has come in handy a couple times, D." We grinned rather idiotically at each other. This was the first conversation we had partaken in since the library after Homecoming. Kevin and Nazz looked between us, cautiously, waiting to see how the scene was going to play out.

"Are you two dorks good then?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow up at Kevin.

"What's it to you, Jockstrap? Can't two friends argue and make up in peace without your commentary?" I could see Kevin's jaw tighten and Nazz rolled her eyes. I raised my hands between them.

"Now, gentlemen, let us behave and enjoy the party, right Nat?" Nat grinned and simply stood watching the conversation with avid interest.

"Oh, don't mind me, cutie. I'm enjoying the show here just fine." I gave Nat a look pleading for help and Rave gave him a punch.

"You're an ass Goldberg. Come on guys, calm down. We didn't invite you just so you could duke it out in Nat's backyard for the best people in the school to see as your witnesses." Rave crossed his arms and gave Eddy and Kevin a disapproving look. The two of them glared at Rave and he simply cocked an eyebrow in response. "Well? Are we going to grow up a little now? If anything, for Edd's sake?" I blushed, not wanting the attention back on me, but Kevin sighed and nodded. Eddy only grunted.

Nazz smiled and grabbed both the boys in a tight hug. Kevin muttered something under his breath and Eddy only glared up to Kevin, but he did not say anything. "See? My two best guys are going to get along, right?" She eyed the two of them with a look more threatening than I have ever seen before. She released the two boys once her point had clearly been made and she turned back to me and smiled. I beamed back to her and walked up and looked at her outfit.

"Nazz, you must tell me how you came across such an interesting costume, let alone the blades that you have. Are they real?" Nazz giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, they are real. They're military swords, so they are mostly just meant to be on display and they belong to my father. I only borrowed them for the night." She winked. "As for the rest of the outfit, it was Eddy's idea. He wanted to come as a gangster and he thought I'd make a good assassin. Whadya think?" She smiled and spun for us to see. Kevin laughed.

"What kind of assassin spins in a circle?" Nazz stopped and glared at him, but spoke to me.

"Oh, and Double D, did you want to see the swords? My dad keeps them nice and sharp at all times." I believe I saw Kevin get a few shades paler. Eddy laughed and Nazz smiled. "Besides, Eddy was the one who helped me put the costume together. He bought me what I needed and helped me with any adjustments. He's actually a really good and caring guy when he isn't trying to act all tough." Eddy grunted and gave her a small nudge, and I am pretty sure I could see a deep red under the shadow of his fedora.

* * *

The night went on, we all laughed and socialized with others from our school. Even Ed was there with Sarah. It seemed that Nat was willing to try and be civil to my friends, and I thanked him for it. He only shrugged and told me that he would do anything to make sure I was smiling and happy. He said that I was "too cute to ever see sad." I shook my head and thanked him again before I found a table to sit down at and listen to the music in my own little space.

A feeling of peace enveloped me and I could not help but to smile because I finally found friends that I could really be myself with. Yes, I always had Ed and Eddy, but with their absence these past few months, I found myself struggling even with Kevin, Nat, and Rave being there for me.

I looked up to the sky that appeared to flicker above me with the glow from the torches around the large yard. I felt a smile cross my features as I gazed at the dim glimmer of the stars above all of us. The past few months flew through my mind at lightning speeds, from one football game to the other so much had changed. I was happy with my friends instead of crying about my loneliness on the walk to a dance with a sympathetic man who I barely knew at the time. Now, there was not a day that went by that I did not see that man who was once a stranger. No matter what I did, I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath stutter when I thought about the kiss he gave me in front of everyone. Surely many from our school saw, but no one has said anything since.

While I was still unsure about what Kevin and I _were_ , I still knew how much of a risk he was taking by hanging out with me as much as he was. We have been casually together for a little while now, but only behind the curtains, behind the scenes. What would my parents say if they knew I was falling for another man this fast? They would probably officially disown me and cut me off financially. I shook my head and gave a heavy sigh, willing away those thoughts. They were not here, and they displayed no sign of coming home soon, so I was not going to put much stock in those thoughts.

"That was a heavy sigh, D." I opened my eyes looking up into vibrant green depths. I smiled up to the beautiful view that blocked out the stars, my Sun.

"Oh, it is nothing Kevin. I was merely thinking of the repercussions of… of whatever we are." He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at me, his face only inches from mine. I could smell his cologne flowing off of him and it made my knees shake so I was thankful that I was sitting. His red bangs hung down under the hat and I could not help but to smile up at his handsome features. He smiled down to me, rolled his eyes, and kissed me with my head back.

"You think too much, Dork, did I ever tell you that?"

I giggled and shrugged as he walked around to sit in a chair right next to me. "Oh, maybe once or twice." Kevin grunted as he dropped into the lawn chair.

"Who knew the man I was going to date was going to worry over every little thing." I flushed at Kevin's words. While what he said in the bathroom hours earlier held a similar tone, he never did say 'date' or anything of that caliber, so I was a little shell-shocked from it. He grinned when he saw my awestruck features and leaned back in his seat, thoroughly proud of himself. "What a handful my boyfriend can be. Who knew?" Yes, that did it. If I did not have the seat to support me, I am fairly certain I would have collapsed right there on the ground in a puddle of mush. That word was not one I was expecting. This time, however, my silence did not get the same proud reaction from Kevin. He began to play with his hands and looked around nervously. "I mean, not to put any pressure or any label on it or anything. I'm not trying to push you into something stupid like that."

At that I had to laugh, and my laughter caused a confused look to grace Kevin's strong features. "Oh, Kevin, I do not mean to insult by any means when I was struck dumb. I simply was not expecting anything like that from you." Kevin began to defend himself but I held my hand up, still attempting to control my laughter. "No, Kevin, I would be honored to be considered your boyfriend. Nothing would make me happier." Kevin beamed in the torchlight and stood up from his seat so fast that the chair flew backwards. A few people stopped to look at what was going on but he ignored them. He crossed the space between us in less than two steps and pulled me to my feet and into his strong arms. He lifted me up and laughed.

"You just made me the happiest guy around, D. Come on, let's dance!" I laughed as he put me down and we ran to the open space left for dancing while a few people were rocking out to the music. Nat and Rave were dancing happily together and when they saw us, Nat beamed and Rave gave a knowing smile like he always did. Kelly Clarkson's "Catch My Breath" was playing while we danced in the yard under the stars.

Addicted to the love I found

Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud

Making time for the ones that count

I'll spend the rest of my time

Laughing hard with the windows down

Leaving footprints all over town

Keeping faith, karma comes around

I will spend the rest of my life.

We danced happily and Eddy and Nazz made their way out into the dance space and danced with the rest of us. Other students from school danced with us, but for me, it was like Kevin and I were the only ones, his tanned skin shining in the torchlight.

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

You helped me see

The beauty in everything.

Kevin smiled down to me as he pulled me close. "You were the one who helped me see, Dork. You helped me see that there was more to life than sports and my image. And what's better than that, is that you didn't have to do anything. You didn't have to do anything but be… you." I smiled up to him, my eyes fighting back the tears of happiness that was sure to flow out from my untrusting eyes. He put his hand on my face and rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

I shook my head in his hands. "No Kevin. You helped me. You helped me _be_ me. You told me not to hide anymore. I will not let what others think of me hold me back from being me. You made me promise to be myself, and I have managed to grow from that promise, and I have you to thank for that." We smiled to each other and had a heated kiss in the middle of the yard for all to see. There were a few calls and hoots and hollers, mostly from Nat, but there were no negative words to be heard from anyone. We were among friends.

We stayed together until the late hours of the night. I yawned and looked up to Kevin whose chest I was leaning against while we all sat in front of a large bonfire. "It is getting late Kevin, I believe I will head home for the night." I kissed him and stood up. He went to move but I shook my head. "No, you should stay Kevin. Spend some quality time with your friends. You do not need to leave simply because I am an old soul and get tired easily." I laughed a little at my own humor and he rolled his eyes and stood up anyways.

"Well, even if you are an old soul, you're still my old Dork. Are you sure you are okay to go home on your own?" He put a hand on my cheek and gave me a concerned look. I nodded and gazed up into his deep eyes. God, how I could swim in those depths.

"I will be alright, Kevin. I believe I can handle walking a block or two to the cul-de-sac." He nodded and kissed me.

"Alright, text me when you get home, alright?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. I knew I had to agree to something in order to get him to stay without following me home. I knew it had been a long time since he had really spent a lot of quality time with Nazz and Nat and I wanted him to have that time, no matter what.

When he finally let me go, we gave each other one more kiss and a smile. Music was still playing softly from the speakers around the yard. Evanescence's "Haunted" played eerily around us, adding to the Halloween atmosphere. I walked through the first floor of the house, admiring it one more time before heading out and starting my quick walk home. Nat's home was only a few streets away from the cul-de-sac and it only took me a few minutes before I was back on the street heading into my neighborhood.

A couple minutes later, I knelt down to get my key out from under the garden gnome and unlocked my door. I turned and put the key back where I always kept it and pulled out my cellular phone to text Kevin that I had arrived home.

"Well, well, well. Hello there fag."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I am back from the dead and good lord I am so sorry I have made everyone wait this long for the next chapter! DON'T HATE ME! Its been a stressful few months but I'm going to try and be more on top of my posts so people don't have to keep waiting forever for the next chapter, assuming I have any regulars still willing to hold out for me.**

 **If I do have regulars, I love all of you and again, I AM SO SORRY! But I'm back. We can rejoice in that fact.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 14 (especially bad that this chapter came so late after 13 because of how I left 13... totally my bad.)**

 **I have a small disclaimer for this one: Please be careful when reading it. I'm not going to apologize for it, but it might not be an easy chapter to read, it certainly wasn't an easy one to write. I'm not going to say my normal "Enjoy this chapter!" because that would make me sound like a sick freak. But, try to make it through it if you can, if not, hold out until I get chapter 15 written and posted and it'll be past this part, to a degree.**

 **As always, Rate and review because while I may not have been posting like I should have been, reading all the reviews make everything worth it and make me want to keep writing. I love all of you, and again, I'm sorry for it taking me this long.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Burn

"Well, what are you up to at this hour, kid?" I froze as I heard his voice. I did not turn to look at the person who was speaking. I did not need to in order to know who it was. "And look. Are you wearing Barr's jersey? How adorable. Have you two fags made it official then?" He laughed at his own comment, but what made me stop more was that I could hear others laughing with him. "Come on, kid. Turn around. Its rude to keep your back to people when you're talking."

I turned a little over my shoulder so I could see him and the friends he had with him. The same three football players, including Flynn, stood in front of me. Three teenage football players who were much larger than I. Slowly, I turned around and fully eyed Flynn. "What is it I can do for you, Flynn? Is there a reason you are here?" He grinned up to me from the base of the steps to my house where my door still stood open. I backed up, hoping to sprint into the open door with enough speed to lock the door shut behind me.

"Nah. No reason in particular. I only wanted to see the little fag that has Barr wrapped around his finger." He stepped closer in my direction, and I retreated in response. "What's the matter? We're just having a friendly conversation here, kid. No reason to be so tense. Come on, let's go have a talk…" With that he lunged at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the sanctuary of my own home. While I tried to struggle out of his grasp, he was stronger than I was.

He dragged me back behind my house under a large oak that has been growing strong since before I was born. Flynn's lackeys cackled behind us as they followed Flynn and I to my back yard. With one quick move of his arm, I was thrown up against the oak and he was looming over me. I remained seated on the ground with the comfort of my tree against my back, even if my back was now a little sore, and I rubbed my arm where Flynn had pulled me by.

"So let's talk about your jerk of a fag boy, kid." Flynn loomed over me, arms crossed with a wicked sneer across his features. I mustered up enough courage to glower back at him.

"Kevin has been nothing but a gentlemen throughout this entire experience. He has stood up to countless people to defend me and without wanting anything in return." I looked up at Flynn, defiantly, daring him to challenge my words, but unknowing as to how I would really be able to defend either of us.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "The guy is an arrogant ass. I'm sure he has other thoughts as to what wants in return from protecting your scrawny ass." His face grew darker and his grin more malicious. "But he isn't here to protect you, now, is he?" His friends cackled quietly behind him and there was a chill in the air that I could not shake. "Where is he, by the way? Still at his party with all his popular friends? Why did you leave early? Not fit in?" He knelt down to my level where I still sat against the tree. "You the little nerd they feel sorry for and keep around to be nice?"

I tried to not show any reaction to what he said but I could not help showing some pain at his words. My own fears being put into words by some unknown ape and his goons. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to him. "Aw, did I strike a nerve? Come on kid, you're a nobody among those people. A scrawny little kid with no one to fall back on, and you know it. An outcast in a whole, the only person standing up against the wall when everyone else dances on the floor." I attempted to hold them back, but the tears still began to water in my eyes. Those defiant drops overflowed and started to cascade down my cheeks. "It'll be ok though, kid. We're here for you. We'll take good care of you." Flynn's grip on my shirt grew tighter and he threw me to the ground off to the left of him. His friends walked closer and smiled.

"Come on, Flynn, let's just get this started already. I'm sure he'll like it!"

"You're taking too long just talking to him! Let's give this little fag what he wants that Barr so clearly isn't giving him."

Flynn smiled and waved off his friends as he stalked toward me. I pushed myself up off of my stomach and tried to turn to face him but he kicked me back down. "Why don't you just stop moving and it'll be over soon." I started to panic and tried to crawl away but one of his lackeys ran in front of me and kicked me in the face, stopping me cold. I felt rough hands grab the back of my shirt and another punch my side, knocking the wind out of me.

While his friends beat me I could feel Flynn's cold gaze looking down on me. I tried to curl up to protect myself but every time I would pull my legs close, one of the others would yank my legs back away from me. "Alright boys, I think you softened him up enough." I could barely move and the pain in my chest and torso was excruciating. I could hear the tearing of Kevin's jersey in the back as Flynn ripped it down the back. He pushed me down to the ground and I did not fight back. I could hardly move as it was, fighting back was out of the question. I was in so much pain from the beating that I could barely tell what was happening. It was not until I could feel a sharp pain from my lower half that panic truly took over my body. I fought to pull myself away. All I could hear were the three of them laughing over me as repetitive sharp pains took over the rest of the pain and focus in my body. "That's a good boy."

He repeated that line. Over and over. I started going numb, unable to feel anything; nothing but the pain and the tears running down my cheeks and the blood from the beating on the ground below me. After what felt like a century, Flynn finally removed himself from me and backed away. "Perfect. Now we can move on. We have other things to do tonight, since we've finished with teaching Barr a lesson." His friends laughed and gave me a final kick to my head. My vision went black and I could barely hear what was going on around me as they left me in the darkness.

The October chill began to take over. The smell of decaying leaves on the ground mixed with the scent of my own blood and fluids. I shuddered in the breeze but I did not have the strength to move any further than from the spot where I lay.

The night was getting late and people were starting to drift out of Nat's house. Nazz and Eddy had already left twenty minutes ago and Nat and Rave were curled up on the grass in front of a fire pit. Rave was holding Nat against him. His face appeared to be annoyed that he had to hold him, but his grip around Nat looked strong. Kevin felt a pang of guilt in his chest. _My dork should be here with me._ He felt jealous that Nat and Rave could enjoy the time in front of the fire together but he couldn't be with his dork. Not that it was his fault. Edd had gotten tired and wanted to go home a little early. Nothing wrong with that, right? Still the pain of wanting to be curled up with the little guy wouldn't leave Kevin's mind.

Finally after a few more minutes had passed, he stood up and stretched. "Alright guys, its really late. I'm going to head home and get some shut eye."

Nat winked at me from behind Rave's arms. "Yeah… Sure you are. Going to go check in on our little cutie?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Dude. Its like two in the morning. He left at like eleven. I'm sure he's out cold by now. I'm not like you, creeping around his place at all hours of the night just to crawl into bed with him."

Nat looked at him in feigned horror. "I would never do such a thing." Rave's grip around him tightened. "Oh alright! I've done it once to Rave before… But only that one time!"

Kevin nodded triumphantly and turned to walk away. "I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Nat and Rave called back to him and he waved back to them in response as he made his way toward the cul-de-sac. Having not driven himself, he had to walk back to his house, but the night wasn't bad for the walk. The air had a slight chill now that he was away from the fire, but he was still wearing his "nerd" sweater so he felt warm enough.

As he walked into his street leading down into the cul-de-sac, he pulled out his phone. "I thought that dork was going to text me when he got home." He hadn't thought about it because he was so busy at the party but now he realized he didn't receive anything.

The street was dark as he walked up to his house. He turned to look across the street to Edd's house and gave a small smile. _I'm sure he just went right to bed._ He went to turn back to his house and open his door but something caught his eye across the street. _Is his front door open?_

Kevin jogged across the street to find that Edd's door was indeed open. He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Edd? Are you here? You left your door open." He walked in slowly, fear starting to crawl into his heart. _Edd would never leave his door open like that._ He walked through the dark house searching for his Dork and made his way upstairs and checked each room. All the rooms were empty, stark of any décor or sign of attendance. The only room that displayed any signs that someone lived there was what he assumed to be Edd's room; each item of interest labeled and in its designated spot, except for a sleeping Edd in his bed. He was nowhere to be found and now Kevin was starting to panic.

Kevin ran back downstairs into the space between the living room and the kitchen and took his phone back out and started to dial Nat from his contacts list but stopped when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He walked through the kitchen toward the sliding door that faced the back yard and lifted his hand to the handle. He slowly pulled it open, dreading what could be on the other side.

A bitter wind flew through the yard as he slid the door open, but he did not feel the chill of the wind. His eyes were glued onto a figure lying on the ground in a pile of dead leaves and something that shinned under the light of the autumn moon. It took Kevin a split second of thought to figure out that it was blood and in that moment he sprinted over to the figure on the ground and tears welled up in his eyes the instant he realized it was Edd.

"Edd! What the hell happened?! Oh my god, Edd!" Tears cascaded from Kevin's eyes as he looked down at Edd on the ground. He tried to wake him, called out to him, and put his hand on his cheek to make sure he was still alive. Kevin backed out of the call he almost made to Nat and quickly dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I just found my boyfriend unconscious in his backyard, there's a lot of blood and he isn't responding to me when I call out to him!" Kevin's voice was broken and strained, panic taking over as he tried to explain what was happening. He was able to give Edd's address to the operator and then hung up as soon as he heard that help was on its way. He sat down on the ground and pulled Edd into his arms and rested him in his lap, crying and praying. His breath stopped short when he noticed a large streak of blood coming from the top of Edd's head. He held Edd close and tried to be careful with how he moved him, not caring that Edd's blood was getting all over his clothes.

"Edd, please wake up. Please speak to me!" Edd gave no response. "Edd? Come on Edd! Wake up!" He remained motionless and his breathing became more shallow. "Eddward Michael Vincent wake up! You cannot leave me like this! I was just getting to know the real you! I was loving every minute…" His voice trailed off, hoping there would be some sort of response from the smaller man. "Please, whoever can hear me, don't take him from me. I finally found someone genuine. Someone that I can be myself around. Damn it! I love him! Don't take him from me!" His voice trailed off as the sound of sirens could be heard coming from the distance.

"Please don't wake me."

"I'm just so tired."

 _You don't fit in._

 _You don't belong._

 _You got too close,_

 _And now you're burned._

"That's right."

"I got too close to the stars."

"To the Sun."

"To the beautiful Sun."

"And now I'm Burned."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the length of time it has been between posting. I've been busy and was in a bit of a depression rut. I've had this chapter typed waiting to be edited and adjusted for probably a month now, and two other chapters after this one waiting to be typed, edited, and added to. Hopefully getting those two going online won't take anywhere near as long as this one has, and then its all about continuing to write from there.**

 **I'm also working on my own original piece (not a fanfiction piece) at the same time as continuing to work on this piece. This by no sense of logic means I'm ending this piece, absolutely not. Still a lot I want to do with this story. Just means there may be more of me out there soon...**

 **I have also gotten a lot of awesome reviews from people (especially from the last chapter with people wanting more so much faster than I have been able to produce it). Hopefully this chapter helps a little bit as a slightly shorter chapter. It is still rough to read, so please be careful. The next few chapters may not be any easier, but don't worry! No one is dying. Promise. ^-^ Enjoy! Love to hear from all of you, as always.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Admission and Guilt

I don't remember the ambulance pulling up, or their lights flashing. I don't even remember the paramedics fighting to pull Double D away from me. I only remember sitting there on the cold autumn ground holding him in my lap, sobbing the probably the grossest tears I've ever sobbed, his blood soaking into my sweater and khakis. My jersey lie torn on his limp body, the dark image forever burned into my mind. Real life horror that I could never in my wildest nightmares have come up with in my sleep. And that's what this was. A dream, right? Everything was a fog and nothing made sense.

The commotion must have drawn a bit of attention because while the paramedics were taking Edd, my Edd, away from me, my father came out of nowhere and pulled me close, examining every inch of my body.

"Son! Are you okay? What happened?"

I shook my head, still trapped in my waking nightmare, and tried to push him away. A haze clouded my mind as the emotional shock began closing in. Panic had completely paralyzed me. I vaguely recall my father calling my name and shaking me, but I could not bring myself to respond to him. All that I was, that I had left, was torn from my arms by men in dark navy uniforms and somber faces.

"Son, snap out of it! What happened?"

By this point we had made our way up to the front yard, the flashing lights from police and ambulance completely disorienting my already glazed vision. My father had the paramedics check me out while I remained in my panic induced numbness. One of the ambulances sped away quickly, sirens wailing, vanishing into the distance, into the darkness.

After the paramedics okay'ed me, they had my father sit me down on the curb in front of Edd's stark and lonely house. The house was always so quiet to begin with, now it was haunting. Ghosts of the unknown were mocking me in the shadows of that house. Only they knew what was going on, what had happened to my Dork. My father had to give me a nudge once the policeman came over to where we were seated.

"What happened here…?"

"Kevin." My father finished for the office. The officer nodded in response and looked back down to me.

"Can you tell me what happened here tonight, Kevin?" The officer held his notepad and pen, ready to take my statement but I couldn't speak. I sat there frozen, staring at the officer's boots. "Listen son, you need to talk to me here. I'm just trying to figure out what happened here tonight and you are our only witness. We need to get your statement so we can put all the pieces together." He paused for a moment and looked between my father and I. "Kevin, son, it doesn't look good if you don't talk to us." My father began to get red in the face but before he could say anything the police office raised his hand. "I mean no disrespect but he is covered in the victim's blood and if he refuses to speak to me here, I'll have to take him elsewhere to have this conversation and I'd rather not do that."

Before he could say anymore I managed to pull back my voice from the void the rest of my mind had drifted to. "I don't know what happened," I was finally able to manage. However, my voice trailed off in spite of the officer's eyes watching me closely. I sighed. "I was walking back from a friend's Halloween party tonight that Edd and I both went to after my football game." The officer nodded and kept writing, urging me onward.

"I looked over to his house and happened to see the front door open, since we live right across the street." I motioned over to our house. "I knocked on his door and called out to him, but I didn't get an answer so I walked in and tried to search for him. I made it to the kitchen where the sliding door to the back yard is and saw something strange in the yard." I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes as I retold the event from an hour ago. "That's when I found him on the ground bleeding and my jersey torn to shreds. What happened to him? Is he alright? He isn't dead, is he? I don't know what I would do if…" My vision began to blur as the tears flooded down. "I should have walked him home! He walked home alone and he lives alone. I knew I shouldn't have let him leave without me! What was I thinking?! This is all my fault!"

The officer and my father remained silent while I spoke and well after my outburst. I could feel the officer's gaze remain on me as if he was studying something. "We'll figure out what happened here. You said he was wearing your jersey? What is your relation to the victim?"

Victim? Why couldn't he use Edd's name instead? And why did my relation to him matter? Even my dad looked at the officer, confused.

"What does my son's relation to this boy matter? He wasn't involved in this violence. He would never hurt someone like that."

The officer simply shook his head. "Just trying to get a complete picture of what happened here tonight, sir." My father went silent, but his facial expression was clear about his feelings towards this line of questioning. "Now answer the question, son."

My eyes shot up to the officer in response to his patronizing tone. "We go to school together. Why are you wasting my time instead of finding out who did this to him?!"

All the officer did was nod, put his pen away and say that he may have more questions before walking away. My father and I looked at each other; the irritation on my dad's face was plain to see since his face matched the color of his goatee.

"I want to go see him, dad."

He nodded to me in response and pulled himself up off of the curb. "First you need some rest and to get cleaned up. I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow." I nodded in agreement, weakly.

We walked back into our house as the lights from all of the emergency vehicles faded away to the crisp autumn night. I was numb the rest of the evening. Dad walked me upstairs to the bathroom in the hall and turned to me. "Are you going to be alright cleaning up on your own?" I gave him a weak nod and he shut the door behind him. The florescent light from the bulbs above the mirror blinded me for a moment causing my eyes to adjust to the graphic image in front of me.

My once green sweater was deeply stained red, the argyle pattern in the middle almost impossible to discern. My face was splotchy and red and my cap was missing. Bright red rivers wove through my eyes to meet the green center that was mute of any shine except for the tears that had yet to shed. I threw the sweater off over my head, and in my haste, ripped a large hole in the sleeve. I whipped it into the trash and nearly vomited when I turned back into the mirror.

Edd's blood had soaked through the sweater and coated my skin. I tossed up the toilet seat and retched my entire evening down into the porcelain basin.

Once I was able to control myself, I turned on the shower and let the hot steam fill the enclosed space. I looked over to the door as I noticed movement under it. A shadow walked away from the bathroom door. It must have been my father and he must have heard me and thought better of checking up on me.

I took off my blood-stained khakis and tossed them into the trash with enough force as to send the bin crashing into the corner. Jumping into the shower, I closed the curtain around me and let the scalding water rain down over me.

"I shouldn't have let him go home alone. I shouldn't have let him leave alone. If only I stayed with him he would have been kept safe. I should have gone with him!" I collapsed on to the floor of the shower as water fell on all around me, so it was impossible to tell that the damn on my eyes broke again. I curled up in on myself and willed the water to wash away what happened tonight.

"What kind of man am I if I can't even protect the ones I love?" The last word made me stop short and look up to the falling water. _I love that dork._

Finally fully admitting it again, the pain of tonight hit even harder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to actually post this chapter, and its subsequent chapter. I have had them written by hand in a notebook for a VERY long time now, but getting it typed just hasn't happened. As of the start of this school year, I got a new job finally with my degree as a High school English teacher and that has consumed my every being for the better part of this year.**

 **HOWEVER, I make no excuses and I will continue to write this piece as it is sometimes the only peace I have. Writing my own work, that is.**

 **I hope you will continue to read my work and bear with me on this journey. Thank you to all my readers and the overwhelming amount of support that you have all given me as these chapters have continued on. I try to read every single one, and I constantly get emails from you all as you favorite this story or follow me or comment on this piece. I save those emails for a long time, hoping that would be what spurned me forward into getting back to work on this piece.**

 **Your push has given me the drive to keep going and I hope you continue to enjoy. I am definitely not through with this piece yet and won't be any time soon, in spite of my absence. Please enjoy chapter 16 and I will be getting 17 posted shortly as well.**

Chapter 16 – Bleak Overcast

I woke up before even the Sun had risen into the sky. I was determined to see him today, no matter what. I wanted to make sure he was alright and to apologize for letting this happen to him. I showered and dressed quickly and made myself a bagel and coffee for breakfast before I even heard my dad stir.

"What are you doing up so early, Kev? You need your rest after the chaos of last night." I shook my head, mouth full of bagel, and looked at dad leaning in the doorway into the kitchen. My response was probably incoherent but it was along the lines of _I'm going to see him_ or something like that. Dad gave me a slow and solemn nod as he walked over and made his own coffee.

By the time I had finished scarfing down my food, Dad had sat down with his coffee and the newspaper that he grabbed off of the porch. I gave him a swift nod as I grabbed my keys and helmet and went to the garage to my beautiful baby.

She sat and glistened in the center of the garage. Dad knows my feelings about this bike, so he parks his pickup truck in the driveway and gives me the garage space to tune her up. I pushed the garage door open, wheeled my beauty into the driveway and closed the door again. I was in dark jeans and a hunter green, high-collared sweater under a black leather jacket to keep me warm during the chilly autumn morning ride. Hopping onto the bike, I revved the engine and took off down the street, repeating the path the ambulance took the night before.

I felt nothing of the autumn wind while I sped on. All I could think of was Edd lying unconscious in my arms. My mind wandered back to the memories of the night before, and my distracted mind nearly made me drive off the road. Shaking my head, I forced the dark thoughts down so I wouldn't end up in the hospital as well.

Pulling into a parking spot at the hospital was rough. The Sun had risen part way into the sky, but it was still early. The light of the Sun was hard to see as the sky was heavily overcast, almost like the world was aware of what happened last night.

Let me make something perfectly clear: I _hate_ hospitals, their smell, what they look like, all sterile and white, and I definitely don't like what they hide. The basement of a hospital is the one place on this planet where I will never go. With these thoughts in mind, I walked in hoping my Edd wouldn't be down there.

The nurse at the front desk was nice enough, especially since I'm not his family and it was before visiting hours. I may have… finessed my way to getting what I wanted. I can be charming when I want to be. She led me to his room and we stopped outside his door and she turned to face me. She was a short, petite, woman but she held herself well, probably from what she experienced on the job.

"When they brought him in last night he was in critical condition. There really isn't much I can tell you without parental consent from his parents, but I can tell you that there is no permanent damage and the surgeon was able to fix any damage done to his skull." I nodded and gave a sigh of relief. She shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder. "Before I let you in, understand that he needs his rest, so please don't wake him. And be careful with him. The poor boy wasn't just assaulted." I stopped and looked at her. There was pain in her eyes as she turned away to open the door for me. With a quiet voice and a slow motion she let me in and said, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I can tell you care for him deeply." She paused and struggled to meet my gaze. "He was raped."

She shut the door behind me while I stood there, broken. I turned and looked over to where he slept and I let out a yelp and had to cover my mouth. His face was pale but covered in bruises. The long black hair that used to shine in the light, was gone.

In its place, a scar traveled along the right side from the back of his head to the side a couple inches above his ear. I couldn't help myself; I started to cry.

I moved a chair over to his side and sat down and gazed at his frail body through misty eyes. I turned my phone's Pandora on and turned the volume down low and let it play on the bedside table.

 _\- I'm still learning to love, still learning to crawl._

 _Say something. I'm giving up on you._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. -_

"I'm so sorry, Edd. Please come back to me." I took my red hat off and set it on the floor next to me with my helmet. Laying my head down on the bed next to him, I took his bruised hands in mine.

Not sure when I fell this hard, but all I wanted was to see him smile again. I wish I knew what to do to help him, but I was lucky to even be let into his room without his parents being here. Edd once said that they left him when they learned of his preferences. I doubt they'd even bother showing up now.

Holding his hand, I stayed in the chair lying forward onto the bed. The weak Sun tried to shine through the thick layer of clouds but only a little made it into the room. The dark gloom took me over and I fell asleep holding my unconscious boy friend's hand, quietly and internally praying to anyone who would listen to let him stay with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! As promised here's chapter 17! Leave feedback, I love hearing from you all and I will do my best to keep going for you!**

Chapter 17 - When Galactic Tides Meet

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A repeated rhythm. Steady and constant. Pain. Pain ranging from my head to the rest of my body escalated. I tried to focus on the constant sound of the beeps in order to ignore the pain. Where was I? What happened to me?

With great effort, I forced my eyes to open. The room I was in was not my own. The walls were white and while the window blinds appeared to be open, no light shone through. I looked down where my hand felt heavy and saw a large figure in the darkness. After a moment of fear, I saw the shock of red hair. The soft sound of music was playing to my left and I saw his phone.

"K-Kevin?" My voice was weak and the figure only shifted his position. Am I in a hospital? What happened?

A shot of pain escalated through my body as it all flooded back to me. The attack.. The… The pain was so great I could not help but start calling out.

"Ah! Kevin, make it stop! Make the pain stop!" The broad figure holding my hand shot up out of the chair faster than a man his size should have been able to, causing the chair to fly back and fall to the ground. He quickly moved up to me and put a hand on my face.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, you're safe now. Don't worry, Edd, you're safe. I got you." He wrapped his arms around me as best he could considering the arrangements. My breathing and heart rate settled and it was as if his body was feeding mind his strength. The pain eased but a flood of tears was let loose in its wake. He did not budge from how he held me. Within a few moments, I was in control of myself once more, but I noticed that Kevin wasn't. Warm tears soaked through the shoulder of my gown. He pushed himself back into his chair and I watched him closely. HIs forest clearing eyes were ringed red and his hair was tousled, probably from sleeping in the awkward position he was in at my side.

"I imagine I look like a mess, but Kevin, you look so tired. You should have stayed home and rested properly." He shook his head and signed.

"I'm so sorry, Edd. I should have walked you home. This wouldn't have happened if I had gone with you." He went silent for a moment, bowing his head. "Do you remember what happened?"

A dark gaze passed between us and I gave a small, timid nod. "I was cornered at my own house by…" My voice trailed off and Kevin shook his head.

"No, don't worry about telling me now, Edd. I'm just glad you're safe and in one piece." His voice choked, which I found rather peculiar since I Had never seen this side of him before.

"And who are you, boy?" The door to my room had been opened and a tall thin man with jet black hair and a full suit to match walked in. Behind him walked a thin woman with long hair the color of ravens feathers. Kevin shot up defensively, a look of utter confusion washed on his face. I took his hand reflexively as he got closer to me.

"F-Father? Mother? What are you two doing here?" Kevin's look of confusion shifted to shock but I could notice something else in the green depths of his eyes. Anger.

"Of course we would come when we were notified that you were in the hospital, dear. The head surgeon here is a friend of ours and we recognized your name on your chart." My mother's eyes went from me, to Kevin, then back to me. She moved forward and pulled my chart out and started flipping through it. My father stood with his arms crossed just inside the room.

"You did not answer my question, boy. Who are you and how are you in this room?" His voice was low, intimidating, but I did not believe Kevin was one to be easily intimidated. I squeezed his hand then let go as I saw my father's eyes shift down to them.

Kevin crossed his arms and, I believe, puffed out his chest. Clearly a show of masculinity but I could not help but to stare. Even in my current state, my eyes still only held a gaze for him. Kevin's rough voice broke me from my moment of admiration.

"My name is Kevin Barr, a classmate of Edd's." My father made a scoff in disbelief and rolled his eyes. Mother's eyes remained fixated on my chart but I knew she was paying full attention to the conversation happening around her. Something in my father's manner sparked something in Kevin. I could feel it more than see it. A certain heat radiated like solar waves in space. The worst part was that I could not intervene much in my present condition.

"I'm also the one who found him in the backyard of the home you two abandoned." Three sets of Vincent eyes turned to him. My mother set down my chart and rubbed her arms in what had appeared to be embarrassment. Father simply looked angry.

"That is none of your concern… Kevin, was it? But you have our thanks for saving our son. You may leave now." While he gave his last statement politely, it was clearly made to be an order. Kevin only laughed and sat down in the chair next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's my right to sit here and make sure he is alright." I shook my head but my mother spoke before I, or my father, could say anything.

"Forgive me Kevin, but what gives you that right? We are his parents and we are requesting the space to speak to our son. While we are grateful you helped him, his friends do not need to be here when we have a family discussion." While my father's voice was tinged with anger or irritation, mother's voice was piercing cold.

Kevin did not flinch and he continued to hold his ground. "His parents? You abandoned him to live in an empty, lonely house just because you dislike his orientation. You two have caused him unbearable pain." Both of my parents started to speak but Kevin did not give them the opportunity to get a word in.

"It's that idiocy on your part that gives me the right. It gives me all the rights to be here seeing as I'm his boyfriend and I love the dork." If I was not hospitalized, I would have ran out of the room right in that moment. I could not stop the blush that flooded over my features. He had never said those things to me, and it made me forget everything to hear it said out loud. However, my parents were not as pleased as I.

"Get out." My father's voice was low and heated. "Get out now. I will not have the likes of you around my son!" His voice rose as he spoke and he took a step toward Kevin who still sat in the chair at my side. "Did you not hear me? Are you deaf, brute? Get. Out."

Kevin turned and looked up into father's furious features. "I already told you, dude. I. Am. Not. Leaving."

"Why you…!" Father raised his fist as if to strike down on Kevin.

"Hey, what's going on here?" My nerves could not handle anymore people but a broad man with vibrant red hair and facial hair walked in and stood staring at the occupant of the room. "Junior, what is going on in here? We can hear you all from down the hall."

Kevin shook his head but did not respond. Mother turned to Kevin's father. "You are this young man's father, then? Would you be so kind as to remove him from this room, please?"

Mr. Barr crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Nah, I don't think I will, lady." The look of repugnance that crossed over mother's pointed features was dramatic, if not comical. He stunned her into silence. "You two don't know what those boys have been through in just these past twenty four hours alone. So, no, I will not force my son to leave the side of the one he loves. Maybe that's the deaf brute in me, but I don't see the harm of letting him watch over the son you two have neglected." Father's face turned a deep shade of red, but Mr. Barr did not stop speaking. "Why don't you two go get a coffee or something? We'll leave these two alone for a while before Junior says more you two will regret."

Father stormed out, shoulder checking Mr. Barr in passing. Mother made a disgusted sound and walked past him as well. As he walked out he winked at us and closed the door behind him.

I turned and looked at Kevin. Vibrant green met tired blue. "That was quite the whirlwind, was it not?" Kevin laughed in response.

"You could have said something, too, you know." I shook my head.

"I could not get a word in edgewise between you three, Kevin. That and I was distracted by what you said." The dreaded blush appeared once more, I could feel it. Yet, this time, Kevin, too, turned red.

"Well, it's true, dork. I don't know what you did, but I love you and I'll protect you, my boyfriend, from anything. Understand?" I gave a small nod and he stood up and kissed me full on the lips, but gently. "Get some rest, Edd. I'm not going anywhere." I nodded and let my eyes close as he sat back down in the chair at my side, reveling in the warmth I could still feel on my lips.

 _So the Sun can burn,_

 _but it can also heal,_

 _it can also soothe._


End file.
